Book One : Destiny We Choose
by arissachin
Summary: Kisah di Aelarth, petualangan mencari kebenaran. Kepingan-kepingan memori itu disatukan dan membentuk suatu kisah. SasuSaku/ Sakura Sasuke Naruto Kakashi Team7. Advanture, fantasy, romance!
1. CHAPITRE : I

_**So, everything that makes me whole**_

_Gambaran Sakura tengah berada di bawah pohon, mulai berjalan menjauhi pohon, tangannya saling bertautan di belakang tubuhnya. Gambar terlihat tidak begitufokus._

_**Ima kimi ni sasageyou**_

_Ia berhenti, dan gambarannyapun semakin dekat dan semakin fokus._

_**I'm yours**_

_Sakura menoleh dengan cepat lalu tersenyum lebar ketika kamera menyorot dirinya setengah badan. Lalu gambarannya langsung naik ke atas, dan tokoh tokoh dari Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura bergantian muncul tapi hanya berbayang tipis, lalu layar terus maju kedepan, terlihat tulisan __**destiny we choose **__ terlihat dari awan di udara. Gambaranpun menyorot Damasquile dari atas, lalu menukik ke bawah dengan cepat._

_**Nee jibba bu waraeta koto**_

_Sasuke tengah melamun dan memandangi ke luar kelas, sehela bunga Sakura jatuh dan memotong gambar. Dari sisi kanan terlihat Sakura dan dari sisi kiri terlihat Sasuke keduanya sama-sama memandangi keluar kelas._

_**Umarete hajimete da yo**_

_Keduanya berpandangan, sementara Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke, Sasuke langsung membuang wajahnya. Helaian bunga Sakura yang terbang dari bagian Sakurapun memenuhi layar._

_**Kitto watashi ha ne**_

_Sceene berganti lagi, dimana Tsunade tengah memarahi Shizune. Shizune yang tengah membawa banyak berkas, langsung menjatuhkan berkasnya karena Tsunade berteriak. Kertas-kertas itu berhamburan lalu memenuhi layar._

_**Kono hi no tame ni machigai darake no**_

_Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bertarung, lalu dari kejauhan Hinata memanggil mereka berdua. Keduanya langsung berhenti, dan Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Di layar terlihat setengah kepala Hinata yang memandangi Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat sumringah, sementara Sasuke terlihat dingin dan hanya menatap Hinata datar. _

_**Michi wo aruitekitanda**_

_Ino dan Sakura terlihat tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan murid-murid Damasquile yang berseliweran, tapi hanya mereka yang terlihat berwarna sementara sisanya tidak terlihat berwarna._

_**Zutto hitori de**_

_Hinata dan Ino terlihat berjalan di depan Sakura, sedang mengobrol seru, dan tiba-tiba Sakura tertinggal di belakang. Wajahnya muram, sementara Ino dan Hinata terlihat abu-abu. Sakurapun tersenyum sendu._

_**Mamoru beki daijina mono ga ima ate**_

_Sakura tengah memandangi punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya. Matanya terlihat sedih memandangi Sasuke, perlahan tubuh Sakura menghilang berganti dengan kupu-kupu._

_**Dakedo nasu sube mo naku tachitsukusu toki ha**_

_Sakura tengah mengatupkan kedua tangannya,sebuah rosario menjuntai dari kedua tangannya, ia menutup matanya, wajahnya menghadap sisi kiri layar, membelakangi setengah sisa layarnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya yang tertutup._

_**Kanousei wo ushinatte kurayami ga kimi wo ooikakushi**_

_Sasuke tengah berlari-lari, di dalam layar hitam, sosok Sakura muncul di sisi kanan atas, tapi hanya berupa bayangan tipis. Lalu, Sasuke berhenti berlari, ia menoleh dengan cepat, saat tidak menemukan apapun ia menunduk, dan kembali berjalan seraya menyeret bladenya perlahan-lahan._

_**Zetsubou ni nomiko mareshouna toki ha**_

_Sasuke tengah menyeret bladenya, layar hitam. Lalu perlahan-lahan warna mulai muncul, dan Sakurapun muncul di hadapannya. _

_**Watashi ga kimi wo terasu akari ni naru kara**_

_Mereka berhadapan, dan tempatpun yang awalnya gelap perlahan menerang dan berubah jadi di padang bunga berwarna kuning. Dan Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya ke arah Sasuke. Dan Sasukepun tersenyum tipis._

_**Tatoe kono sekai no ou ni date kese ha shinai **_

_Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura dengan kencang, layar penuh berisikan blade Sasuke yang jatuh ke tanah. Lalu berubah kembali saat Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura. Bulu-bulu putih berterbangan memenuhi layar sebelum Sasuke bisa memeluk Sakura._

_**So, everything that makes me whole**_

_Layar berganti, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, tengah berdiri di atas sebuah air terjun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan jahil. Di layar terlihat Kakashi berdiri di belakang layar, ia tengah membaca buku icha icha paradise. _

_**Ima kimi ni sasageyou**_

_Mereka bertiga lalu berbalik dan berlari ke belakang Kakashi. Kakashi yang terlihat tidak menyadari, masih diam. Mereka bertiga lalu mengambil ancang-ancang._

_**I'm yours**_

_Lalu mereka mendorong Kakashi hingga jatuh ke danau yang berair terjun tidak tinggi. Ketiganya tertawa puas. Kakashi terlihat tertawa juga saat sudah muncul dari air sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lalu, layar menyorot ke langit biru yang terang._

_(Lagu : My Dearest – Supercell)_

* * *

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story and some weird words always be mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Fantasy, ETC.**

Genre : Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc etc.

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

Book One : Destiny We Choose.

_**By **_Selenavella

* * *

**CHAPITRE : I**

**.**

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, sudah ah sudah! Aku benar-benar lelah tau! Dan kau makin terlihat pucat!" Naruto berteriak sambil bertumpu dengan kedua kakinya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya dengan punggung tangan bajunya. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri _teme_!"

"Sebentar lagi dobe," Sasuke mengayunkan _blade_nya dengan tiba-tiba. Untunglah, Naruto cukup sigap. Ia menangkis serangan itu dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau pingsan aku tidak mau mengangkutmu," gerutu Naruto, pemuda itu lalu kabur sambil menyeret _gunblade_nya. Ia kabur dari Uchiha muda itu, _heck_ ia tahu juga ia hanya berbicara sambil tetap berdiri di lapangan, kemungkinan kecil Sasuke akan mengikuti kemauan pemuda itu.

Dua pemuda yang merupakan _Rhean_ dengan pangkat tinggi itu terlihat kelelahan. Terutama si tampan berambut hitam itu, ia terlihat pucat dan sakit. Seusai kelas mereka di _Damasquile_ berakhir, Sasuke dan Naruto segera memacu _Slovoriesky_ hitam milik pemuda Uchiha itu langsung menuju lapangan di ujung bagian timur Konoha Field. Walaupun kondisi Sasuke tidak terlihat baik, pemuda itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk berlatih –_hell dia adalah orang yang paling rajin berlatih._

Konoha Field memang terkenal dengan sekolahnya, Damasquile. Sekolah khusus bagi para _Rhean_ dan _Kleav_. _Rhean_ yang merupakan sepasukan elite Konoha Field. Dengan kemampuan bertarung yang hebat, dan kecepatan yang luar biasa, mereka terkenal begitu berbahaya. Sementara _Kleav_, adalah gadis-gadis yang memiliki kemampuan spesial. Biasanya para _Kleav_ handal dalam hal pengobatan, juga segelintir dari mereka memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang luar biasa.

Menjadi seorang _Rhean_ tidak di wajibkan untuk kedua pemuda itu, namun mereka tentu saja lebih menyukai medan perang di bandingkan menjadi salah satu penerus perdana mentri seperti orang tua mereka berdua. Yah, menurut mereka itu adalah hal yang membosankan.

"Jadi sedang memikirkan apa _teme_?" Uzumaki Naruto menyeringai. "Jangan-jangan, memikirkan tentang _Zleats Ball_ ya?"

_Zleats Ball_, mendengar namanya saja Uchiha Sasuke sudah malas. Pesta dansa tahunan bagi para _Rhean_ dan _Kleav_ seusai misi penting mereka. Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan misi terakhir dengan sempurna sudah di beritahu oleh gurunya bahwa kemungkinan besar tahun ini ialah yang akan mendapatkan kehormatan menjadi pembuka acara itu.

'_Cih, kehormatan kepalamu_.'

Sasuke jelas bukanlah orang yang menggemari pesta, baginya pesta itu hanya merepotkan saja. Belum lagi termasuk gadis-gadis berisik yang mengekorinya. Dia sekarang di haruskan mengajak _Kleav_ dengan nilai tertinggi kemarin sebagai pasangannya ke pesta, walaupun keuntungannya adalah ia tidak perlu susah-susah mengajak cewek berisik manapun lagi. tapi, bagaimana jika _Kleav_ itu merupakan penggemarnya juga? _Hell_, berkati sajalah dia.

"Berisik kau," gumam Sasuke.

"Beruntungnya aku memiliki Hinata! Jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah mengajak orang lain lagi, hahaha," Naruto tertawa dengan puas. "Kasian sekali sih kau _teme!_"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hinata adalah _Kleav_ pasanganku _dobe_?"

"_Teme_!" Sasuke meringis ketika menerima pukulan Naruto pada bahunya. "Tidak boleh! Hinata itu punyaku!"

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia mengambil jas hitamnya dan tasnya, setelah menaruh botol minumnya ke dalam tas, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kursi beton tersebut.

"Ayo pulang," ujarnya tenang.

Mobil kesayangan Sasuke terparkir di sisi lapangan, _Slovoriesky _berwarna hitam itu terlihat berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Dengan tenaga dari _qion_, mobil itu bergerak berdasarkan cahaya matahari dan bulan.

Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menstrater mobilnya, setelah teman berkepala kuningnya masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menggerutu, Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju asramanya.

Damasquile yang terletak di bagian utara kota Konoha yang langsung berhadapan dengan hutan pinus itu nyaris merupakan sekolah terbaik di Konoha. Sekolah yang luasnya hingga 10 hektar itu memiliki fasilitas yang amat baik, dan jangan lupakan pemandangan yang amat indah. Di sore hari, murid-murid bisa menikmati matahari tenggelam dari danau buatan di bagian selatan sekolah. Sekolah yang memiliki kemajuan tinggi dalam hampir segala bidang itu nyaris di akui sebagai sekolah terbaik dengan lulusan terbaiknya juga.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu terus melaju di jalanan di perbatasan hutan pinus, dengan mengikuti bagian hutan itu, mereka bisa langsung masuk ke Damasquile melalui gerbang bagian timur. Rambut Sasuke yang awalnya basah karena keringat, kini mulai mengering karena tertiup angin.

Penjaga sekolah mau tak mau buru-buru membukakan pintu gerbang otomatis saat melihat _Slovoriesky_ hitam milik si bungsu Uchiha tengah melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Ia tidak mau menanggung akibat rusaknya gerbang karena di tabrak laki-laki tak sabaran itu.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di bagian parkir Damasquile. Naruto turun dari mobil dengan wajah yang tak kalah pucat dari Sasuke. Naruto lupa, sahabatnya itu merupakan orang _psyco _yang sangat suka membahayakan dirinya. Misalnya? Memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam.

"Temeeeeeeeeee! Kalau aku mati karena sakit jantung bagaimana?! Lagipula, Nona Tsunade tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menabrak gerbang itu!" teriak Naruto jengkel.

"Aa," Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Diamlah _dobe._"

"Eh? Kau kenapa teme?" Naruto lalu berjalan memutar menuju pintu keluar pengemudi. Ia mencolek bahu Sasuke. "Kau sakit ya?"

"Berisik."

"Huahahahaha, aku tidak menyangka _teme _bisa sakit!" Naruto tertawa kencang. Serius, ia ingin menolong temannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk tidak meledek Sasuke. Kapan lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke diam saat di ledek Uzumaki Naruto?

"…"

Melihat temannya diam, Naruto lama-lama berhenti tertawa juga. Ia baru menyadari kalau wajah Sasuke makin terlihat pucat. Rasa ingin mengejeknya berubah menjadi rasa khawatir.

"Teme…"

"…"

"Teme…"

"…"

"SASUKE TEME JANGAN MATI DI SINI!"

"Jangan berteriak-teriak _baka_!" maki Sasuke. Ia lalu dengan cepat keluar dari mobil sambil membawa tasnya. Ia mengunci mobilnya lalu keluar berjalan di samping Naruto.

Kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut memang makin terasa sakit semenjak ia latihan tadi.

Ah, harusnya tadi ia memang beristirahat di asramanya. Tapi, sungguh ia tidak tahan kalau tidak latihan barang satu hari saja. Rasa pusing ini sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, namun kondisinya yang tidak fit di tambah latihan berat tadi malah memperparah lagi kondisi tubuhnya.

"Hey mau kuantarkan tidak ke ruang kesehatan?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," Sasuke lalu buru-buru berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Ia tidak mau teman pirangnya itu makin mengejeknya.

"He-hey! Teme! Oi!" Naruto lalu memajukan bibirnya saat Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Lalu akhirnya, Naruto berteriak lagi saat melihat Sasuke nyaris berbelok. "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja ya _teme_!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh. Dan, akhirnya si bungsu Uchiha itu menghilang di belokan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Ia berjalan dengan lambat, tapi lama kelamaan, Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Ia merasa pandangannya makin berkunang-kunang, dan perutnya terasa mual. Ia meragukan kemampuannya saat ini untuk berjalan secara lurus, tapi jika ia ditemani Naruto rasanya ia tidak sanggup. Bocah rubah itu pasti akan menertawakannya habis-habian.

Saat ia sampai di ruang kesehatan, ia berjalan tanpa melihat dengaan jelas. Tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang. Dan kelihatannya itu adalah seorang gadis.

"Hey," seru orang yang di tabrak itu.

"Kau tugas jaga hari ini? Aku butuh sedikit obat," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Melihat kondisi Sasuke, gadis itu membantunya berjalan. Kalau ini dalam keadaan normal pasti Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah bantuan gadis itu. Tapi, ini memang darurat. Dan, mau tak mau Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya bersangga pada tubuh mungil gadis itu. Gadis itu membantunya berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Sesampainya di ranjang, gadis itu menanyakan keadaannya dan Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya. Mata Sasuke terasa begitu berat untuk di buka, bahkan ketika gadis itu menyumpalkan obat, ia hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa melihat apa yang di jejalkan gadis itu. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Tapi, kemungkinan gadis itu adalah salah satu penggemar perempuannya yang super menyebalkan membuat Sasuke sadar kembali. Di tengah rasa ngantuknya ia melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang dengan mulusnya terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Gadis yang awalnya tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari menghentikan kegiatannya, ia mengerutkan alisnya dan memicingkan matanya. "Kau amnesia? Aku saja tidak tahu siapa kau."

Dan, Sasukepun merasa tenang.

Setidaknya, mungkin ia akan merasa aman tanpa harus takut akan kemungkinan di perkosa oleh gadis-gadis brutal itu. Tubuhnya mulai tenang, dan akhirnya ia merasakan perasaan nyaman. Ia lalu perlahan-lahan mulai tertidur. Namun, ia masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu samar-samar.

"Dasar cowok aneh."

.

.

Sasuke bangun saat matahari nyaris terbenam. Dengan cepat ia mencari sosok yang menjaganya dari siang tadi, dan ia tidak menemukan orang itu. Ia mengesampingkan selimutnya dan akan beranjak dari ruang kesehatan, itupun jika saja ia tidak menangkap secarik kertas yang di selipkan di atas meja pasien.

Kertas dengan tulisan tegak bersambung rapi itu terlihat sengaja di tempelkan dengan selotip di gelas. Mungkin, orang yang menjagaku tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu ya?

'_Hei orang asing! Kau sudah bangun ya? Maaf tidak membangunkanmu, habisnya kau tidur pulas sekali sih! Lagipula, aku sudah menungguimu sepanjang siang tadi! Kau harus membayarnya kapan-kapan tuan-aku-tidak-tahu-nama-ku-sendiri._

_Oh ya, kalau ada apa-apa cek lagi saja pada kepala perawat, aku hanya bisa membantu segitu saja. Semoga cepat baikan ya orang asing!_

_._

_Ps : Kalau kau benar-benar amnesia, itu bukan gara-gara obat yang kuberikan bukan?_

.

Sasuke mendengus membaca isi surat yang terkesan kekanakan itu. Ia kali ini berpikir, mungkinkah orang itu tidak mengenalnya? Rasanya begitu aneh ketika orang tidak mengenal dirinya. Tapi, ia rasa gadis yang menolongnya itu cukup baik. Dan polos.

Ia jadi ingin tahu siapakah penolongnya itu.

.

.

"Kau sedang melihat apa _teme_?"

Sasuke yang awalnya tengah melamun langsung tersadar. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menemukan bocah pirang itu tengah menatapnya heran.

"Itu," Sasuke terdiam sambil memikirkan alasannya. Ia tidak mau tertangkap tengah memikirkan si cewek ruang kesehatan itu –dan syukurnya Naruto tidak menyadarinya. "Orang yang sedang berlatih memanah," Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan ringan. Ia tidak memiliki alasan lain, saat melihat anggota panahan yang tengah memanah, mulutnya berbicara tanpa ia perintah.

"Memangnya kau melihat siapa?" Naruto mulai melihat-lihat orang-orang yang tengah latihan itu, Uzumaki muda itu lalu melemparkan tatapan menggoda. "Jangan-jangan menatap Akasuna Sakura ya?"

"Hm?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa dia?"

"Ituuuuuuuuuuu, gadis yang berambut merah jambu itu!" seru Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk.

Mata hitam Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Naruto. Ah ya, ia menemukan gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut sepinggang berwarna merah jambu, rambut panjangnya itu terikat dengan pita berwarna putih. Baju nya berwarna putih, dengan rok panjang berwarna merah. Gadis itu tampak bagai _miko_*. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tatapan serius gadis itu. Matanya memandangi targetnya dengan serius.

Tangan putihnya sudah tidak menahan panahnya, dan panah itu meluncur tepat ke sasaran. Ya, harus Sasuke akui gadis itu cukup hebat juga.

"Waaah, jangan-jangan kau naksir ya!" Naruto tertawa kencang. "Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka kau itu lelaki normal!"

"Maksudmu apa dengan normal," ujar Sasuke tajam. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Ya, kau seperti lelaki normal! Banyak tau lelaki di sini yang menyukai Sakura!" Naruto nyengir. "Yah, kau tahulah. Tipikal _the most wanted girl, _cantik, pintar, berbakat, jadi pasti banyak yang naksir!"

"Aa," Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya. "Dia biasa saja."

"Katakan itu pada Nona Tsunade dan aku yakin dia akan mengamuk!" Naruto mencolek bahu Sasuke. "Dia itu sudah di anggap sebagai anak oleh Nona Tsunade tahu! Soalnya Nona Tsunade yang mengurusi Sakura saat orang tuanya meninggal."

"Hn."

"Temeeeeeee, kau tidak tahu sih Sakura itu bagaimana! Kalau kau tahu, kau pasti juga akan naksir!" ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Melihat si bungsu Uchiha yang meninggalkannya, Naruto menggerutu jengkel. "Awas saja kalau nanti kau naksir, aku akan menertawaimu habis-habisan tahu!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis seperti itu. Jelas, ia Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta.

Mata hitamnya tanpa sengaja kembali melirik lapangan, dan saat itu tepat gadis itu menatapnya juga. Dan, dia tersenyum sopan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke membuang mukanya, dan kembali berjalan.

Pikiran gila macam apa itu!

Ia jelas tak'an jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Apalagi, gadis yang sok kenal dan melambaikan tangan pada orang asing begitu.

.

_**Ya, tidak akan.**_

.

.

_Tapi siapa yang tahu dengan permainan takdir tuan Uchiha?_

.

.

**MIKO : Pendeta wanita, tahu Kikyo di Inuyasha? Nah semacam itulah.**

**.**

_Author note's :_

_Hohohoho, akhirnyaaaaa! Finally, destiny we choose bangun dari mati surinya! _

_Yah, walaupun ini udah beda cerita lagi, ini dengan Destiny We Choose jelas beda cerita! Ini konfliknya udah jelas di banding dwc yang lalu. Daaaan, sebagai tambahan! Destiny We Choose dan Book one : Destiny We Choose adalah 2 cerita berbeda! Konflik berbeda! Yang sama hanyalah tokoh-tokoh, beberapa sceene dan juga settingnya aja yang sama hehehe._

_Ini penulisan ulang dari nol. Kenapa? Karena saya ngerasa DWC memiliki potensi #cieee, dan kalau di telantarkan rasanya sayang aja ya? Jadi, setelah bermain final fantasy saya kembali tahu apa yang sebenarnya saya cari!_

_Dan, di atas itu adalah opening Arc. 1, saya mutusin Book one : 'destiny we choose' bakalan terbagi antara 4/5 arc. Jadi, semacam opening di anime hehehe. Emang saya buat book one : 'dwc' dengan format anime. Tiap 1 arc beres, maka bakal ada ending song. Dan begitu seterusnya. Saya terinspirasi dari neverland karya __**riyuki18**__ yang pake opening gitu. Dan mikir, kayaknya bakal seru juga hehehe._

_._

_BAIKLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, jadi…_

_BOLEH MINTA REVIEW?! #ngotot #ditendang._

_._

_._

_Salam,_

_._

_Selena._


	2. CHAPITRE : II

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story and some weird words always be mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Fantasy, ETC.**

Genre : Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc etc.

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

Book One : Destiny We Choose.

_**By **_Selenavella

**CHAPITRE : II.**

.

Latihan memanah memang selalu berat, apalagi Sakura baru saja masuk belakangan. Gurunya memerintahkannya untuk berlatih terus menerus selama seminggu ini. Dan, memanah sering menguras energinya habis-habisan. Belum lagi tangannya yang sudah kapalan, dan jam makannya yang tidak teratur. Tidak heran deh mungkin, seminggu dua minggu lagi Sakura sudah menjadi kerangka berjalan, dan sekalinya tertiup angin. _Wushhhh_, langsung ia terbang ke _northern_ _part of the world_.

Dan, Sakura terkekeh pelan membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kalau kau tertawa seperti itu orang-orang kan menyangka dirimu gila Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Ino tengah menyender pada pohon willow. Cewek yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolah untuk hari kamis, dengan jas berwarna hijau yang tersampirkan di bahunya, Ino terlihat tetap cantik walaupun sedikit berantakan.

"Biarkan saja," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk rumput di sampingnya. "Sini duduk."

Ino tanpa banyak bicara duduk di samping Sakura, ia menyengir. "Jadi memikirkan apasih Nona Akasuna?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, panggil aku Sakura saja!"

"Baik-baiklah, jadi memikirkan apa Nona Sakura? Puas?" Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Tidak ada kelas lagi?" Sakura seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada, ramuan sudah selesai. _Spell_ juga sudah beres, jadi ya aku bebas," Ino tersenyum lebar. "Dan, kembali ke pertanyaanku. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang Sakura?"

"Yaaa, memikirkan_ Zleats Ball_, juga memanah sih. Uh, aku payah sekali," gumam Sakura. "Lagipula, aku akan ke _Zleats Ball_ dengan siapa? Aku tidak punya pasangan!"

"_Oh please_," Ino mendengus. "Kau asal tunjuk di jalan juga pasti mau orang itu di ajak pergi olehmu."

"Tidak seperti itu juga Ino! Akukan tidak mau main asal tunjuk di jalan," rutuk Sakura.

Ino mungkin benar, Sakura bisa saja dengan asal tunjuk mendapatkan lelaki yang bersedia menjadi pasangannya di _Zleats Ball_. Pesta dansa khusus bagi para _Rhean_ dan _Kleav_ yang sudah mengikuti ujian kelayakan bulan kemarin.

Sesuai tradisi, salah satu _Rhean_ dan _Kleav_ dengan nilai tertinggi akan membuka acara _Zleats Ball_. Dan, mereka akan menjadi pasangan satu sama lain selama malam itu. Tradisi lama yang menyebalkan, karena jika kekasihmu adalah _Rhean_ atau _Kleav_ yang membuka acara _Zleats Ball_, kau akan terpaksa melihatnya menggandeng orang lain.

"Ya ya ya." Mata Ino tiba-tiba berbinar, "tapi, kalau kau benar-benar beruntung dan menjadi _Kleav_ yang kemarin mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengan Uchiha Sasuke! Ya ampuuuuun, kenapa kemarin aku tidak berusaha lebih keras sih! Kalau aku berusaha sangat keraskan aku pasti bisa setidaknya pasti bisa mendapat posisi pertama! Dan, memiliki kemungkinan pergi dengan Sasuke! Kapan lagi ada kesempatan macam itu!"

"Ino, nilai kita belum di bagikan bukan, kenapa kau bisa tahu siapa itulah akan menjadi _Rhean_ utama malam itu, lagipula apa hebatnya si Chihuahua … Siapa sih namanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan Chihuahua. Dan, kau belum tahu saja dia Sakura," Ino menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan kekanan. "Satu, dia itu super tampan." Sebelum Sakura bisa menyelanya, Ino buru-buru menambahkan. "Dan kedua, dia itu jenius banget dalam taktik _Rhean_! Dia pasti mendapat nilai paling besar! Dan, ketiga, dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha!"

"Dan, kalau memang Uchiha Sasuke sehebat itu, aku pasti sudah pernah mendengar namanya."

"Dan kau belum?"

Sakura menggeleng seraya mengangkat bahunya, "namanya saja asing begitu."

"Belum?"

"Belum, Ino."

"BELUUUUM?" teriak Ino. Mulutnya menganga, "kenapa bisa belum! Demi Doofy peliharaan Ibu angkatmu! Dia itu_ Rhean_ paling terkenal Sakura!"

"Dan, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Berarti ia tidak seterkenal itu."

"Kau berasal dari planet lain?"

"Ino!"

"Bercanda!" Ino termengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi, serius deh! Kenapa bisa kau tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke? _The _Uchiha Sasuke? Si manusia dengan ketampanan paling super?"

"Setampan-tampannya dia, pasti dia tidak akan setampan Tuan ruang kesehatan Ino!" Sakura mendekap kedua tangannya di depan bahunya. "Dia itu super tampan tahu. Mungkin lebih tampan di bandingkan si Sasuke Sasukemu itu."

"Tidak akan ada yang lebih tampan di banding Sasuke! Aku yakin itu. Tapi, memang siapa sih si tampan yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?"

"Tidak tahu," sebelum Ino mampu memprotes, Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi, dia _Rhean_ paling tampaaaaaaaaaaaan yang pernah aku lihat. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah, tampan sekali tahu," Sakura menerawang ke langit dan tersenyum dengan puas. "Kapan ya aku bertemu lagi."

"Menyesal aku waktu itu malah menyuruhmu menggantikanku, tahu begitu aku tidak akan kabur ke desa dan berganti tugas jaga denganmu," gerutu Ino main-main. Gadis berambut pirang itu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Yah, walau bagaimanapun juga aku mendo'akan semoga kau bertemu dengan si tampan lagi suatu saat di tahun ini."

Sakura masih tersenyum lebar, ia terkekeh pelan. Masih dengan memandangi langit itu, Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Ya…, semoga saja."

.

.

"Diam _dobe._"

Suara pedang yang saling beradu bahkan tidak bisa menghalangi niat Uzumaki Naruto untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Setelah menangkis pedang Sasuke, Naruto kembali lagi bercerita. "Kata orang-orang di akademi kau itu akan berpasangan dengan Yamanaka Ino!"

"Dan?" Sasuke kembali memutar pedangnya, berusaha mematahkan serangan Naruto. "Bukan urusanku."

"Dia itu sudah punya pacar! Masa nanti kau berbagi patner sih untuk _Zleats Ball_!"ujar Naruto. Mungkin maksud lelaki berambut kuning itu berbisik, namun itu terlalu keras jelas hal itu mengundang delikan dari salah satu guru pedang mereka. Namun, putra dari Namikaze Minato itu jelas tidak mau terlalu pusing memikirkan hal itu.

"Bisakah kau berkonsentrasi?" Sasuke mengayunkan _blade_nya ke arah Naruto. Pedang yang cukup besar dengan batu _onyx_ yang menghiasinya dan ukiran rumit itu hampir mengenai Naruto. "Aku bia mengalahkanmu dengan mudah kalau begini."

"Ta-tapi –"

_**TRANG!**_

_Blade_ berwarna silver dengan batu _onyx_ itu akhirnya bisa membuat _Blade_ Naruto terbang karena Uzumaki muda itu kurang sigap ketika Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya. Sasuke menyeringai ketika menyangga tubuhnya di samping pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan lengah jika melawanku _dobe_," Sasuke lalu menarik pedang itu dan menaruhnya di sarung di punggangnya. "Aku tidak peduli siapapun pasanganku untuk_ Zleats Ball_."

"_TEMEEEEEEEEE_, AKUKAN –"

**PLETUK.**

Pedang kendo milik Ebisu menghamtam kepala Naruto dengan telak. Guru dengan kacamata hitam bundar itu terlihat jengkel. Naruto dan Sasuke bisa saja menjadi putra perdana mentri, mereka mungkin di lahirkan untuk bisa berkuasa. Tapi, setidaknya di kelasnya ialah yang berkuasa. Dan, tidak ada yang boleh mengobrol ketika sedang latihan.

"Uzumaki… Uchiha…"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, ia salah berteriak ia tahu itu. Ebisu jelas bukanlah sejenis orang yang senang apabila kelasnya terganggu dengan suara-suara selain suara pedang. Sasuke mendengus sambil membuang wajahnya. Cih, ia tahu jika ia bersama dengan orang idiot ini ia pasti tertimpa masalah besar. Dan, entah berapa kali ia sudah pernah tertimpa masalah bersama Naruto.

"DETENSI SELESAI LATIHAN!"

Selalu saja begini.

Cih.

"TAPI _SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEI_ –"

"Dua detensi."

"SE –hmmpftt!"

Sebelum Naruto sempat berkomentar lagi, Sasuke menyeret pemuda berambut kuning itu menjauhi guru kurus itu. Ia tidak mau hukumannya bertambah lagi. Cih, detensi sekali saja sudah merepotkan apalagi jika bertambah terus.

"Bodoh!" umpat Sasuke. Ia menarik tangannya paksa dari mulut Naruto. Ia mengusap tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Ia meludahkan air liurnya. "Akukan hanya ingin memberi info tentang pasanganmu! Kenapa si Ebisu itu malah mendetensi kita?" Naruto jelas tidak terima dengan detensi itu.

"Cih, gara-gara kau detensi kita bertambah."

"Tapikaaaaaaaaaaaan –"

"Pasanganku tidak penting, lagipula aku tidak tahu yang mana Yamanaka itu," Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan. Naruto tidak lama mengikutinya, masih dengan gerutuannya Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menarik Sasuke, yang menyebabkan pemuda itu menabrak dada Naruto.

"Apa –"

"Itu! Itu Yamanaka Ino!" Naruto berseru keras. Mata biru lautnya terlihat berbinar melihat Ino. "Kau ingin melihat diakan! Itu Ino!"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. ia mengerutkan alisnya, ia melihat 3 orang gadis dengan seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai Lee –cih orang idiot yang menantangnya bertarung dulu,tengah berlutut di hadapan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Hn?"

"Ituuuuuuuuuuuu yang berambut pirang! Yang seperti boneka itu!" ujar Naruto semangat.

Mata hitam Sasuke menelusuri fitur gadis itu. Yamanaka memang terlihat seperti boneka, matanya berwarna biru terang –nyaris seperti Naruto, rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang, dengan jaket berwarna ungu, gadis itu menurutnya biasa saja.

"Tidak menarik."

"APAAAAAAAAAA?" Naruto berteriak. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus melihat dari dekat kalau begitu! Karena aku yakin kau pasti rabun!"

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya menghadapi Naruto yang menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya. Pemuda dengan kulit _tan _itu menggumamkan kata '**permisi**', dan menyebabkan Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri kini ada di barisan paling depan. Pertama-tama Sasuke bingung kenapa orang-orang berkumpul di sini, namun lama-lama ia menyadari ia berada di mana.

Ia tengah berada di tengah kumpulan orang yang mendengarkan pernyataan cinta.

"Bunga Sakurakuuuuuuuuuuuu! Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? Menemaniku setiap hari? Dalam suka dan duka? Menjadi semangat masa mudaku yang tak pernah habis, kau bungaku tercinta terimalah pernyataan cinta yang menggelora ini!" Lee menyodorkan sebuket bunga berwarna merah. "Jadilah pasanganku ke _Zleats Ball_."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar iris kelamnya. Cih, ia tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta yang lebih norak dibandingkan ini.

"Tuh si Lee lagi nyatain cinta ke Sakura, kataku juga apakan kemarin? Sakura ini _popular teme_," bisik Naruto. Seolah lupa dengan tujuannya kemari, Naruto malah membicarakan Sakura. "Sakura itu banyak yang naksir, Lee nekat sih ngajak Sakura."

"Hn."

Naruto malah tidak jadi membicarakan Sakura. Akhirnya dengan sangat tidak rela, Sasuke malah menonton pernyataan cinta bodoh ini. Cih, ia tidak peduli dengan ini semua.

Mata hijau itu awalnya terlihat kebingungan mencari-cari seseorang. Dengan sekali lihat Sasuke tahu gadis itu tengah mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak Lee. Tanpa sengaja, mata hitam Sasuke bersibobok dengan mata hijau milik gadis bernama Sakura itu, gadis itu terlihat kaget melihat Sasuke, namun dengan cepat mata Sakura memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa Lee."

Terdengar gemuruh sorakan dari para penonton, Sasuke merasakan kupingnya mulai sakit. Ia lalu menyikut Naruto. "Aku duluan."

Sasuke beranjak pergi. Cih, ia membuang-buang waktunya saja di sini. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan. Namun, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia mendengar gadis itu buru-buru bicara sesuatu pada Lee. Suara manis gadis itu terdengar lebih keras kali ini.

"Karena aku suka dengan orang lain, orang itu adalah… HEY TUNGGU UCHIHA SASUKE! KAU ORANG YANG AKU TAKSIR!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu seketika membeku di tempat. Ia merasakan bahwa mungkin telinganya salah mendengar. Tapi, pada kenyataannya Sasuke belum tuli dan ia tahu jelas bahwa telinganya tidak mungkin salah.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di lorong utara Damasquile itu. Sasuke mulai merasakan tatapan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

'_Uchiha? Tuhkan! Siapa sih yang tidak naksir Uchiha!'_

'_Ya ampun, kalau mereka pacaran mereka pasti bakal jadi pasangan paling sempurna!'_

'_Sakura? Dengan Sasuke? Tidak cocok! Sasuke itu punyaku!'_

Ia mulai merasakan kupingnya mulai memanas. Ia tahu, kini ia akan menjadi isi dari kolom gosip sekolah. Cih, terima kasih pada gadis merah muda itu.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, mata hitamnya menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "menyebalkan."

Tanpa peduli dengan bisik-bisik orang-orang Sasuke kembali berjalan menjauhi pusat keramaian. Ia mendengus kesal, ia paling benci di jadikan pusat perhatian begini. Rasanya dunia makin aneh saja belakangan.

Bukankah ia gadis yang katanya di kejar-kejar oleh banyak pemuda di Damasquile? Apa _Rhean-Rhean _itu gila semua hingga menyukai gadis sinting seperti itu? Cih ini memalukan sekali. Gadis itu dengan cepat memanjat menjadi orang nomer satu yang ada dalam daftar hitam Sasuke.

Ia tidak mau di jadikan alasan untuk menolak orang lain.

Suara langkah terdengar di belakang Sasuke. Ia tahu, Naruto pasti tengah berlari menyusulnya. Dan, bocah itu pasti akan menggumamkan kata-kata, tidak bersyukur, kasihan, dan sebagai-bagainya. Tapi, apa pedulinya? Toh ia tidak kenal sedikitpun dengan gadis menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke nyaris saja mengumpati Naruto karena memegangnya dan menariknya, namun umpatan itu tertelan kembali saat tubuhnya berputar dan secara tidak langsung, berhadapan dengan mata hijau bening yang menatapnya.

"Mau kau peduli atau tidak, suka atau tidak, aku yakin kau itu orang yang di kirim Tuhan untukku! Kita pasti akan pergi ke _Zleats Ball_ bersama! Kau akan menyukaiku Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura terlihat begitu yakin akan perkataannya. Mata hijaunya terlihat berkilat semangat. "Camkan itu."

Uchiha muda itu hanya mendecih, dan menatap tajam gadis itu. Dengan kasar ia menarik tangannya, dan mendengus, "bicara apa kau."

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan tenang menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang. Bisik-bisik makin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu baru saja mempermalukannya habis-habisan. Itu adalah pernyataan cinta paling tak masuk akal yang pernah ia terima.

Dengan sekali melihat gadis itu yakin Sasukelah orang yang di takdirkan untuknya?

Sasuke bukan orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dongeng, _love at first sight_, cinta sejati, akhir yang bahagia selamanya, cih omong kosong semua itu. Itu hanya bualan memuakan untuk orang-orang bodoh saja.

Dan, jangan harap Sasuke percaya

.

.

.

Author Note's :

Hohoho, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah menarik? Di sini baru ada interaksi Sasu Saku! Sceene diatas pernah ada loh di DWC kalau ada yang sadar itu juga!

Btw, arc Damasquile ini bakalan berakhir di chapter 9 ya :-)

.

**Special Thankies **

Guest; Guest; akasuna no ei-chan; Gin Kazaha; sesshomaru; anggraini; Killua Chii; Alisya-chan; salsalala; Ruru; Sami haruchi 2; Baka Iya SS; faridaanggra

**.**

_Salam,_

_._

_Selena_


	3. CHAPITRE : III

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story and some weird words always be mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Fantasy, ETC.**

Genre : Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc etc.

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

Book One : Destiny We Choose.

_**By **_Selenavella

**CHAPITRE : III.**

.

"Kau itu idiot Sakura, _super_ idiot kalau boleh aku tambahkan."

Sakura memutar iris hijau hutannya, ia mencibir, "kau sudah mengatakannya nyaris 13 kali sejak koran sekolah beredar _Mademoiselle*_ Yamanaka."

"Itu karena aku kaget! Aku tahu Karin itu dendam padamu! Tapi, tidak seharusnya ia memasangnya di halaman pertama! Dengan kolom paling besar!" protes Ino. "Dasar _bitch_."

Seisi Damasquile tahu benar bagaimana berangnya Karin saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengatakan cintanya di publik pada Sasuke. Karin dan Sakura yang biasanya bersaing secara sehat –karena mereka itu _rival _dalam pelajaran, kali ini Karin bertingkah curang. Gadis berkacamata itu tahu bagaimana bencinya Sasuke akan _public humilitation _dan ia dengan sengaja memasang berita tentang Sasuke dan Sakura di halaman pertama dengan kolom _extra _besar.

"Dia ingin membuatmu di benci Sasuke!"

"Aku tahu."

"Berhenti membaca buku rune kuno dan perhatikan aku Sakura," Ino menutup buku Sakura.

"Aku mendengarkan Ino," Sakura mendengus. "Biarkan saja Karin, memang dia cemburu, dan itu tidak salah menurutku."

"Jadi menurutmu itu tidak salah? Mengumbar semuanya ini dengan habis-habisan?! Sasuke pasti akan membencimu Sakura!" teriak Ino frustasi.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, yang menyebabkan keluarnya erangan frustasi dari bibir Ino.

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu memang cukup memalukan bagi orang normal. Sayangnya Sakurakan bukan orang normal. Ia tidak akan mempan dengan cemoohan begitu. Cemoohan macam itu tidak bisa membuat dirinya mundur. Entah mengapa, Sakura sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke itu orang yang ia cari selama ini.

Sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, Sakura tahu ia sudah jatuh hati pada lelaki itu. Entah mengapa, hatinya tiba-tiba mengatakan _'ini dia orang yang kau cari Sakura'._ Ia memang mempercayai hal-hal romantis seperti cinta sejati, dongeng, kisah yang berakhir bahagia, dan lain-lain. Kekanakan memang, tapi ia mempercayainya.

Dan, saat melihat Sasuke ia yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang entah bagaimana caranya di takdirkan untuk dirinya.

Hanya untuk dirinya.

Apalagi Sasuke dengan laki-laki yang ia taksir di ruang kesehatan adalah orang yang sama!

"Biar saja, nanti juga Sasuke pasti suka padaku kok _pig_. Tenang saja."

"Percaya diri sekali kau," Ino mencibirnya. "Lagipula, alasan '_karena ia adalah orang yang Tuhan takdirkan untukku_' itu sedikit dramatis tahu."

"Ino, percayalah. Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang aku cari."

"Aku kenal denganmu saat kau pindah ke Damasquile satu tahunan yang lalu, dan aku tahu kau orangnya keras kepala, dan tidak akan merubah pendirianmu apapun yang terjadi. Iya bukan Sakura?" Ino berkata dengan bibir yang ia majukan. "Jadi aku hanya bisa mengatakan selamat berjuang mendapatkan hati si pangeran es."

"Yep, terima kasih dukungan morilnya!"

"Sama-sama," ujar Ino sarkastik.

"Pokoknya percaya saja padaku ya," Sakura memasang senyum sok manisnya. Ia lalu menarik kembali buku rune kuno yang awalnya di ambil Ino tadi. Ia membuka bukunya dan mulai mencari apa yang terakhir kali ia baca.

"Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan belajarnya."

.

.

"Dari tadi kau bermuka masam terus _teme, _tidak heran orang-orang menjauhimu hari ini."

Sasuke mendelik kesal pada Naruto, ia mendengus dan menggigit apelnya besar-besar. Ia membalikan halaman buku sejarahnya dengan kasar, ia memberengut. Sementara Naruto yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Hinata tertawa. Uzumaki muda itu menutupi mulutnya berusaha mengecilkan suara tawanya, sudah tiga hari ini ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena Sasuke. Terima kasih pada koran sekolah yang bersedia menyebarkan berita menyenangkan ini ke seisi Damasquile!

"Berisik."

Tawa Naruto makin terdengar kencang. Ia begitu menikmati momen mengejek Sasuke ini. Kapan lagi ia bisa sepuas hatinya mengejeki Sasuke dan si kepala _raven _itu tidak membalas dengan hanya bergumam pelan, atau mendengus saja.

"Ya ampuuuuuuuuun, jangan judes begitu dong _teme_!" Naruto masih terkekeh pelan. Ia menikmati tangan lembut Hinata yang mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kalau aku bertemu Sakura, mungkin aku akan berterima kasih karena membuatku bia mengejekmu sepuas hati hahaha."

"_Ha ha ha, very funny you dumb ass_," gumam Sasuke. Ia memakan kembali apelnya, sambil mengunyah Sasuke terus berusaha membaca bukunya –walaupun sulit berkonsentrasi jika ada suara Naruto di sisinya.

"Jangan marah dong Sasuke! Kau dan Sakura itu cocok tahu!"

Sasuke bahkan tidak menanggapi Naruto dan terus membaca bukunya.

Lelaki Uzumaki itu tidak peduli Sasuke mau mendengar atau tidak, tapi ia tahu jelas Sasuke pasti mendengarnya, karena telinga Sasuke tidak tertutupi apapun yang bisa menghalau suaranya. "Sakura itu cantik, baik, pintar pula! Kau beruntung tahu di ajak ke _Zleats Ball_ bersama Sakura! Walaupun punya wali segalak Nona Tsunade tapi Sakura itu manis sekali!"

"..."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaan, kemungkinan ia adalah kandidat nomer 2 untuk menerima nilai _Kleav _paling tinggi! Dia itu nyaris sempurna tahu!" Naruto terdiam lalu menambahkan. "Yah, walaupun ia sama berisiknya denganku sih."

"_That' the point_," Sasuke mendengus. "Mendengar suaramu saja kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Apalagi dengan dua orang sepertimu, sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"Hey! Aku itukan –"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, dan Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara kikikan pelan. Keduanya menatap gadis berambut kebiruan itu tengah tertawa kecil. Naruto yang awalnya tidur-tiduran di pangkuan Hinata langsung bangun dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hinata-_chaaaaaaaan_ kenapa kau menertawakanku!"

"Ha-habisnya, kalian lu-lucu sekali," ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memerah ketika Naruto memandanginya dalam jarak begitu dekat!

"Aku tidak lucu," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia yang duduk di sebrang Hinata dan Naruto menunjuk bocah berambut jabrik itu. "Naruto juga tidak lucu. Dia itu bodoh."

"_TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_."

Naruto merajuk dengan pipi yang di kembungkan, sementara Sasuke tenang-tenang saja. Ia tahu, menanggapi Naruto tidak aka nada ujungnya. Hanya pekerjaan yang membuang energi sia-sia.

"Ka-kalian itu sering bertengkar, ta-tapi kalian begitu dekat satu sama lain," ujar Hinata pelan. "Aku iri melihatnya."

Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah dekat sejak dulu. Mereka sama-sama besar di lingkungan yang sama, orang tua yang bersahabat sejak dulu, dan sekolah yang sama. Naruto dan Sasuke yang awalnya memplokamirkan diri sebagai _rival _–lebih tepatnya Naruto yang memplokamirkan Sasuke sebagai _rival_nya, akhirnya entah mengapa justru bisa bersahabat.

Mungkin karena dulu, Sasuke pernah menyelamatkan Naruto saat di serang oleh gerombolan anak-anak teman sekelas mereka yang mengganggu Naruto. Dan, di saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertarung bersama terkena detensi, dan akhirnya mereka berdua dekat. Dimana ada Naruto, di situ pasti ada Sasuke, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Walaupun berkali-kali Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat, Naruto tahu bahwa diam-diam Sasukepun menerima kata sahabat itu.

"HAHAHA! TENTU SAJA KAMI INI SI DUO MAUT SASUNARU!" Naruto mendatangi Sasuke dan merangkul sahabatnya itu. "IYAKAN SASUKE HAHAHA."

"Jangan berkata aneh-aneh Naruto," Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto. Ia menutup bukunya dan menggigit kembali apelnya.

"Cih, tidak seru!" Naruto mencibir. Ia lalu menatap Hinata yang masih tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. "Eh, Hinata! Kaukan _Kleav_, menurutmu siapa yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi pada ujian kemarin?"

"Mmhm," Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak. Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu lalu membuka mulutnya, "menurutku antara Ino, Sakura, Aku, dan…, Sasame mungkin."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? KAU JUGAAAA?"

"Kalau itu Hinata, aku tidak akan melepaskan Hinata barang sedetik malam itu Naruto," Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"KENAPA BISA KAAAAAAU?" teriak Naruto frustasi mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang-orang. "TIDAAAAAAAAAK BOLEH!"

"Ka-karena, setiap kali ujian aku selalu mendapatkan peringkat besar. Da-dan, Ino-_chan _mendapatkan bantuan dari aku dan Sa-Sakura, ia juga mendapat pujian di kelas memanah, sementara Sakura sudah memang berbakat, dan… Sasame-_san_ mendapat nilai sempurna pada ujian pedang."

"Cih."

Mendengar nama Sakura di sebut, ekspresi kedua orang pria itu berubah. Sementara Sasuke menjadi memberengut, Naruto malah tertawa dan menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dengan Sakura-_san_? Hah? Hah? Dia itukan cantik, dan tambahan dia itu sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaa padamu _teme_! Hahaha."

"Diam kau."

"Tapi, hem," ia menaruh jemarinya di dagu, membuat pose seolah-olah ia berpikir. "Aku berpikir, bahwa kau itu lebih bodoh di bandingkan aku ya?" Uzumaki muda itu buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Sasuke bisa memprotes. "Maksudku, ini dia si Akasuna Sakura! Orang yang menyukaimu looooooooh! Bagaimana bisa kau menolaknya! Lebih dari setengah populasi _Rhean _yang ada di sekolah ini mati-matian berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sakura, sementara kau menolaknya dengan begitu mudah! Kau ini, si idiot kualitas super ya?"

"Dobe," Sasuke mendesis dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Satu, aku tidak peduli si merah jambu itu mau di kejar-kejar satu sekolahan atau satu kota. Dua, aku tidak menyukainya. Tiga, sampai si tua bangka Ibiki itupun menjadi banci aku masih tidak akan sudi menyukainya."

Sontak kedua orang yang menemani Sasuke itu langsung tertawa kencang. Membayangkan bagaimana orang mengerikan itu memakai wig, dan lipstik, dan gaun, dan pernak-pernik wanita! Hahaha, ya Tuhan ia bisa-bisa mati saking tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!

Tawa Naruto tiba-tiba berganti menjadi seringai menggodanya. Tanpa menolehpun Sasuke tahu penyebab Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Ya, alasannya hanya ada satu. Yaitu…

"Hinata-_chaaan_!"

–**Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena si **_**pinky**_**.**

"Sakura-_chan,_" kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto itu lalu menegakan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah sahabatnya.

"Hei Hinata, Uzumaki-_san,_ dan," Sakura memberi jeda sebelum melemparkan senyumannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_."

"Heeey, tidak adil! Kenapa kau memanggil Sasuke dengan nama Sasuke, sementara aku dengan nama keluargaku!" protes Naruto.

"Hmmh, kau ingin di panggil Naruto?"

"Tentu!"

"Baiklah, Naruto_-san_."

"Tidak ada embel-embelnya Sakura! Eh, aku bolehkan memanggilmu Sakura? Atau Sakura-_chan _lebih baik!"

"Tentu, tentu saja, Naruto! Hahaha."

"Nah, jadi kau kemari untuk menemui Sasuke atau apa? –eh dan hai Ino!" Naruto baru menyadari sepertinya keberadaan Ino.

"Sialan kau baru menyadariku sekarang Naruto," gurutu Ino seraya memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku disini bukan untuk bertemu Sasuke_-kun_, tapi untuk bertemu Hinata. Aku ada perlu dengannya," jelas Sakura seraya melemparkan cengirannya. "Tapi, lumayan juga sih sekalian bertemu Sasuke_-kun _hehehe."

"Hn," Sasuke meninggalkan kursinya. Sambil berjalan ia berkata dengan senewen, "Naruto kita ke aula besar. Sebelum Nenek cerewet itu marah-marah."

Naruto yang belum mengerti apa yang di katakan Sasuke masih terpaku, hingga ia menyadari perkataan Sasuke. Matanya membelalak. "Duh, pengumuman ya! Aduh aku lupa! _Bye _Hinata-_chan, _Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_!" lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka bertiga. Dengan cepat ia mengikuti Sasuke dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi…," Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Kita juga harus pergi bukan?"

.

.

Suara-suara di aula besar makin terdengar keras. Murid-murid sibuk membicarakan siapakah orang yang akan membuka acara _Zleats Ball_ tahun ini. Para _Rhean_ menjagokan Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, dan Nara Shikamaru. Sementara _Kleav_ sendiri tampaknya saling menjagokan diri masing-masing, pasalnya pasangan _Rhean_ mereka itu orang-orang yang populer di Damasquile.

Menjadi pasangan pembuka _Zleats Ball_ tentu tidak hanya membutuhkan nilai akademis mereka saja. Akan tetapi selain nilai akademis di butuhkan catatan kelakuan baik, nilai kelas tambahan yang mereka raih, dan jangan lupakan keberhasilan mereka dalam misi.

Hyuuga Neji jelas merupakan orang yang di jagokan bersama dengan Sasuke. Shikamaru mungkin bisa menang melalui nilai akademis, dan keberhasilan dalam misi. Namun, Shikamaru tidak mengambil kelas tambahan seperti Neji yang mengambil kelas menembak, dan Sasuke yang mengambil kelas anggar. Dan jangan lupakan kebiasaan tidurnya itu bisa jadi pengurang nilainya habis-habisan, tidak sedikit guru yang sering kesal karena Shikamaru tertidur dalam pelajaran mereka. Jadi, mungkin perwakilan _Rhean_ bisa jadi Sasuke atau Neji.

Sementara, perwakilan Kleav adalah antara Ino, Sakura, dan Sasame.

Ino yang merupakan siswa aktif dalam kelas pengobatan bisa jadi menang, nilainya cukup baik, dan ia populer di kalangan guru-guru. Sakura yang merupakan kebanggaan Shizune –guru wali kelas pengobatan, bisa juga menang. Gadis ini pintar, dan jangan lupakan ia adalah anak emas dari Tsunade kepala sekolah mereka. Sasamepun sama dengan mereka, pintar, dengan keaktifan dan banyak guru yang menyukai sifat manis Sasame.

"Perhatian…" Tsunade berdeham pelan.

Melihat sekelilingnya tidak memperhatikannya, mau tak mau membuat Tsunade jengkel juga. Wanita itu mengepalkan jemari tangannya.

"Sakura, Ibumu pasti bakalan mengamuk tuh," bisik Ino.

"Biar sajalah."

Tsunade menghela nafasnya sebelum berteriak kencang. "PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! SELAMAT SIANG!"

"Siang Nona Tsunade!" aula menjadi hening sebelum para siswa Damasquile menjawab sapaan –lebih tepatnya teriakan Tsunade.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian di kumpulkan hari ini di sini?"

"Ya, Nona!"

"Damasquile terkenal akan tradisi menyelenggarakan pesta dansa setelah pelaksanaan misi bagi para _Kleav_ dan _Rhean_. Dan, pesta dansa kali ini –_Zleats Ball_, akan di selenggarakan 2 bulan lagi," Tsunade berdeham sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan, sesuai tradisi sekolah akan mengumumkan tiga _Rhean_ dan tiga _Kleav_ terbaik, poin yang mereka peroleh berasal dari nilai akademis, keberhasilan dalam misi, poin dari masing-masing pengajar, dan kehadiran dalam kelas tambahan."

Suasana hening ketika proyektor menampilkan profil dua orang. Satu Kleav dan satu Rhean.

"Selamat pada Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Neji, dengan poin 329 dan 378 kalian mendapatkan posisi ketiga dalam pengumpulan poin misi kali ini."

Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi aula, beberapa orang menepuki bahu Neji dan berjabat tangan dengan Ino mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, dan tempat kedua di duduki oleh, Nara Shikamaru dan Uzumaki Karin dengan nilai masing-masing 390 dan 369."

Tepuk tangan juga kembali membahana di aula. Shikamaru yang awalnya tertidur di dorong oleh Chouji sehingga jatuh di lantai. Lelaki itu terlihat kaget, dan saat menyadari ia mendapatkan posisi kedua, Shikamaru hanya menggaruk rambutnya dan bergumam pelan –Sakura yakin Shikamaru pasti menggumamkan kata membosankan.

"Cukup dengan selamatnya," Tsunade menaruh gulungan kertas dan menjentikan jarinya. Kristal yang berguna sebagai layar itu kembali gelap. "Dan tempat pertama, sekaligus yang menjadi wakil untuk masing-masing _Kleav_ dan _Rhean_ adalah…"

Tsunade menggantung perkataannya. Ia menjentikan jarinya dan layar kristal itu berubah dan menampilkan kedua pemegang posisi pertama itu. Semua orang di aula langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Malahan ada yang berani bersiul menggoda.

"–_**Uchiha Sasuke dan Akasuna Sakura. Dengan poin 398 dan 382. Selamat.**_"

Sasuke langsung memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia tahu ia akan meraih posisi pertama –jangan berani menyalahkan otak jeniusnya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau si merah jambu itu cukup pintar untuk meraih posisi pertama juga. Ia memang menyadari bahwa gadis itu bukan gadis sembarangan. Dari matanya saja sudah terlihat bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang cerdas. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau gadis berambut aneh itu secerdas _ini_.

'_Sialan,_' maki Sasuke dalam benaknya.

"_TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_, KUKATAKAN JUGA APAKAAAAAAAAAN! KAU DAN SAKURA-_CHAN _ITU DITAKDIRKAN BERSAMA HAHAHAHA."

Kenapa takdir mempermainkannya begini sih? Dasar, brengsek.

**Cih.**

.

.

**T**o b_e_ c**o**_n_t**i**n_u_e.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

_Yeay! Uas selesai dan saya bisa update fic inI! hehehe. Reviewnya dooong review :-)_

_._

_**Special thankies:**_

_Sami haruchi 2 ; alsharf ; nilakandi ; Ruru ; Salsalala; akasuna no ei-chan ; Baka Iya SS ; faridaanggra_

_._

_Mohon reviewnya ^^_

_._

_Salam,_

_._

_._

_Selena._


	4. CHAPITRE : IV

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story and some weird words always be mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Fantasy, ETC.**

Genre : Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc etc.

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

Book One : Destiny We Choose.

_**By **_Selenavella

**.**

**CHAPTER IV**

.

Jika di bilang bersyukur, tentu saja Sakura bersyukur bisa berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Yah, walaupun ia tahu jika melihat wajah lelaki di sampingnya ini ia tahu bahwa suasana hati Sasuke berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat seperti mengatakan ia lebih baik di makan oleh _Cerberus_ peliharaan Tsunade di bandingkan berdiri di sini bersama Sakura.

Ketiga orang itu –Tsunade dan Sakura bersama Sasuke, tengah berada di ruang wanita berambut pirang itu. Sementara Sasuke dan Tsunade tengah menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan membunuh, Sakura malah menatap langit di luar jendela dengan bosan.

'_Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, mereka berdua pasti sudah terkapar tak berdaya dari tadi_,' ujarnya dengan bosan.

Ia sudah berada di ruangan ini sejak 1 jam yang lalu, dan tak ada keputusan yang di hasilkan! Ia lalu menoleh memandangi Sasuke dan Tsunade yang saling melempar argumen dan tatapan mematikan satu sama lain. _Hell_, ia harus mencari jalan keluar agar pembicaraan ini cepat berakhir!

"Tidak."

Yap, pernyataan penolakan itu jelas menjengkelkan Ibu angkat dari Sakura itu.

"Dengan alasan?"

"Sudah kukatakan ratusan kali. Dia."

Dan dua pasang mata itu menatap Sasuke, sementara tatapan Tsunade lebih pantas di sebut tatapan membunuh, Sakura justru menatap Sasuke geli. Merasa di perhatikan kedua orang itu, Sasuke menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"Hn."

"KAU MENOLAK GARA-GARA HAL SESEPELE ITU! KAU INGIN AKU BUNUH UCHIHA SASUKE?" suara Tsunade menggelegar terdengar hingga meja kerja Shizune –asistennya.

"Itu akan melanggar hukum," Sasuke menatap datar Tsunade.

"KAU BERANI-BERANINYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nyaris saja Tsunade mencekik leher _Rhean_ jenius itu, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara kikikan dari anak angkatnya itu. Mengapa ia marah? Tentu saja karena si brengsek Uchiha ini telah menghina anak angkatnya! Memangnya apa salahnya dengan Sakura! Ia tahu jelas bahwa gadis ini nyaris di kejar-kejar oleh populasi laki-laki seisi Damasquile, dan lelaki ini menolaknya mentah-mentah? Dasar bocah tak tahu di untung!

"Ya ampun, kalian lucu sekali," Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak kali ini. "Ibu itu sudah tua, masih saja melayani bocah macam Sasuke."

Mendengar dirinya di sebut bocah, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak pernah seumur-umur ia di panggil bocah. "Kau mengataiku bocah?"

"Kau tahu," Sakura menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya di kursi tamu ruangan Tsunade, ia menoleh menghadap Sasuke. Ia menyeringai. "Kau menolak mengikuti tradisi hanya karena alasan pribadi bukankah kau sama dengan seorang bocah? Egois. Tidak profesional, mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan urusan sekolah."

"…"

"Dan, kau menolak gara-gara aku? Gara-gara aku? Wah, suatu kehormatan!" Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan datar. "Kau Uchiha paling buruk tahu, satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang tidak menjadi perwakilan Rhean."

"Jaga –"

"Ayahmu pasti nanti kecewa ya? Ah, bagaimana dengan pandangan orang-orang? Seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang _katanya _sempurna itu bahkan tidak pernah menjadi pembuka acara _Zleats Ball_! Aku –"

"Baiklah," pemuda itu memotongnya.

"Baiklah apa?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum jahilnya. "Bicara dengan jelas tuan muda."

"Aku akan mendampingimu," Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

Di luarnya mungkin Sakura hanya tersenyum manis. Tapi, dalam dirinya Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tahu jelas bahwa kelemahan Sasuke adalah _public humilitation_. Dan harga dirinya itu nomer satu! Hanya dengan sedikit dorongan, ia bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi pasangannya secara resmi di acara _Zleats Ball_.

Target terkena perangkapnya!

"Baguslah."

Yep, ia menang bukan pada akhirnya.

.

.

"Kau menyetujui untuk bersama Sakura? Kau itu sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" bisik Naruto.

Kelas sejarah sihir tentulah sangat membosankan keduanya. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dengan kursi yang saling berdampingan mereka dengan mudah mengobrol satu sama lain. Dengan berbisik-bisik tentunya. Mereka membicarakan Gai, guru mereka pada pelajaran sebelumnya. Cih, Gai yang merupakan guru kesayangan Lee itu merupakan guru paling menyebalkan. Jika guru lain menyuruh memberi detensi di dalam ruangan, maka Gai akan memilih detensi di luar ruangan. Dan waktunya saat tengah hari dimana matahari benar-benar membakar kulit kalian.

Alasan?

"Karena dengan itu mereka bisa membakar gairah masa mudanya dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah sebagai latar belakang! Matahari akan semakin membakar semangat masa muda mereka! HA HA HA!"

Persetan dengan masa muda sialan itu. Yang ada mereka semua akan terbakar dan akan menjadi barbeque panggang –kecuali Lee yang akan dengan senang hati melaksanakan tugas itu.

"Berisik." Sasuke mencatat sambil mendengarkan celotehan Naruto. Ia sedang tidak berniat mencari-cari detensi.

"Tapikan kau pergi ke _Zleats Ball_ dengan dia!" Naruto nyaris berteriak saking senangnya. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke bersama dengan wanita juga. Setelah lama berpikiran macam-macam bahwa Sasuke mungkin aja menyukainya, namun kali ini ia bahagia! Ini berarti Sasuke adalah orang normal! Yeay! "Kau pasti suka! Atau malah sudah pacaran ya!"

Cih, Naruto membuatnya teringat kembali kepada gadis itu.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia bersikap sebodoh itu! Harusnya ia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Pikiran macam apa yang membuatnya setuju sih?

Oh ya, ia lupa. Alasannya tentu karena gadis itu begitu mudah memperdayanya.

Dasar, iblis kecil sialan.

"Pergi bersama bukan berarti berpacaran _baka_," gerutu Sasuke.

"Tapi itu sama dengan berkencan."

"Tidak. Aku –"

"Uchiha… Uzumaki…"

Sasuke memukul dahinya pelan, ia menggeram pelan.

Sialan.

**BRUUUUUUK! BRUUUUK!**

Buku setebal 10 cm itu dengan sukses menghantam masing-masing kepala Sasuke dan Naruto. Sementara Naruto berteriak kesakitan, Sasuke hanya mampu mengelus kepalanya. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa pukulan telak Asuma pada kepalanya memang menyakitkan –bukan sekedar cukup menyakitkan, tapi jika ia mengaduh kencang seperti Naruto…

_Harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan._

"Detensi, pulang sekolah. Ruangan Nona Tsunade."

Sudah kukatakan, bersama Naruto hanya membawa ketidak beruntungan pada Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sendirian di lorong menuju ruangan Nona Tsunade. Ia mendecih saat mengingat sejak pelajaran Gai, Naruto memulai aksi diamnya. Katanya ia marah karena Sasuke ia di hukum oleh Gai, jadi ia tidak akan berbicara pada Sasuke.

Hn, mana tahan ia mendiamkan Sasuke.

Si bodoh itu seingatnya, sewaktu terakhir kali Naruto mengancam begitu, tidak lama pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung memohon-mohon agar Sasuke berbicara dengannya lagi. Jadi siapa yang butuh siapa di sini sih? Menyebalkan.

_**Tok tok tok.**_

"Masuk!"

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade itu. Ia merenyitkan alisnya ketika mandapati dua pasang mata yang menatapnya. Wanita yang memiliki 1001 cara untuk memberi detensi pada muridnya itu terlihat tidak begitu senang. Ia menyuruh Sasuke masuk dengan menggerakan jari-jarinya kearah itu.

"Ada apa kau di sini?"

"Guru Gai menyuruhku untuk datang kemari, detensi," Sasuke lalu melirik ke sekeliling ruangan itu. "Naruto mana?"

"Dia sudah kuberikan detensi duluan, oh ya Uchiha…," tiba-tiba saja bibir berwarna merah itu melengkung ke atas membentuk seringai.

Dan, entah mengapa ia tidak menyukai seringai itu. Tipe seringai, dimana kau akan menyuruh orang lain melakukan sebuah ide jahat yang kejam yang ingin kau kerjakan. Nona Tsunade memang memiliki senyuman licik paling menyeramkan.

"Kebetulan," Tsunade lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di lacinya. Sebuah kertas kusut ia sodorkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke merasa ragu sesaat sebelum mengambil kertas itu dari Tsunade.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu detensi untukmu."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Tsunade meminta penjelasan.

"Pergilah ke desa, temani Sakura mencoba kue-kue untuk _Zleats Ball_l," Tsunade melemparkan senyum manis –senyum mengerikan yang mengandung sejuta arti. "Dan antar kembali pulang kemari dengan selamat."

"…"

"Itu hukuman khusus untukmu Uchiha tampan," sebuah senyuman menyebalkan seolah-olah terbentuk secara permanen di bibirnya.

"…"

"Selamat bersenang-senang!"

.

.

.

"Benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn."

"Benaaaaaaaaaaaaaar?"

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara, kuturunkan kau di sini."

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Mobil _Slovoriesky_ hitam Sasuke yang atapnya sengaja di bukakan itu membuat rambut Sakura berantakan, ia merapikan rambutnya –walaupun tahu itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut begitu. Hari ini cuacanya cerah, tersenyumlah! Nanti kau akan makin tampan."

"…"

"Ya ampun, baiklah Tuan Muda!" Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Ia lalu berdiri di atas jok sehingga setengah tubuhnya tertiup angin karena tidak tertutupi kaca. "Wuuuu, udaranya segar sekali sih!"

Perjalanan dari Damasquile menuju Desa memang cukup jauh, memakan waktu 45 menit biasanya. Namun, jika Sasuke ia bisa mempersingkatnya menjadi 20 menit saja. Salahkan kemampuannya untuk memacu mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi. Jalanan yang di penuhi pohon pinus membuat udara makin terasa sejuk, padahal matahari tengah bersinar terang.

Udara yang masih terasa bersih memenuhi rongga paru-paru Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum puas. Ia memang paling menyukai bau hutan yang segar. Dan, hutan pinus ini masih memiliki kandungan udara yang cukup bersih.

"Waaa, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak ke desa."

"…"

"Dan, aku kangen dengan orang-orang di sana!"

"…"

"Padahal minggu lalu mereka sedang mengadakan festival panen. Harusnya aku datang saja! Huh, tahu begitukan aku bisa ikutan!"

"…"

"Kudengar Nenek Chiyo sakit. Padahal, terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya rasanya dia baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mungkin diam saja dari tadi, Sakura tahu walaupun Sasuke tidak memandanginya atau menyahutinya, ia tahu Sasuke mendengarkannya. Sasuke jelas memiliki 2 kuping, dan dia tidak tuli. Jadi, Sasuke jelas masih mendengarkannya.

Setidaknya, Sasuke masih memiliki hati untuk tidak menyuruh gadis ini diam.

Sakura lalu mendudukan dirinya kembali di kursi. Ia mengambil jas Damasquile dan kembali memakai jas itu dengan cepat. Mata hijaunya lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Boleh tidak aku bertanya?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidakpun kau akan tetap bertanya bukan," ujar Sasuke seraya memutar iris hitam matanya.

"Iya sih," Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tapi kau jangan marah ya!"

"Aa."

"Hmmh, _pinky promise_?" Sakura mengulurkan kelingkingnya kearah Sasuke. "Hm?"

"Aku sedang menyetir bodoh."

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh Uchiha!" Sakura mendengus. Tapi, toh ia tetap melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Janji jari manis dulu Sasuke!"

"Ya," Sasuke bergumam 'kekanakan' dengan pelan, ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura, dengan cepat ia menarik jarinya kembali, lalu pemuda itu kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Hmmh, aku yakin sekali kau akan marah jika aku menanyakan hal ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan di tanyakan."

"Tapi aku penasaran!"

"…"

"Hmmh, apa kau itu…" Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu ia menelan ludahnya. "_Gay? –_ADUUUUUUUH!"

_**BRUUUUUUUK!**_

Mobil yang tiba-tiba saja mengerem mendadak itu membuat kepala Sakura terbentur _dashboard_ mobil Sasuke. Ia mengusap kepalanya cepat-cepat, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras dan itu membuat dirinya khawatir jidatnya akan di hiasi benjolan berwarna.

"Jangan macam-macam kau!_" _suara Sasuke yang menggelegar terdengar mengancam. "Apa aku terlihat seperti _gay_?"

Mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke kembali melaju, namun kali ini dengan kecepatan lebih pelan.

"Sedikit?" Sakura buru-buru meralat perkataannya saat melihat delikan Sasuke, "–maksudku tidak! Tapi iya sih…, duh bagaimana ya menjelaskannya… Ummh, kau sedikitttttttt terlihat _gay_. Sedikittt serius!"

"…"

"Habisnyakan kau itu tidak pernah pacaran, dan kau itu selalu bersama Naruto! Orang mana coba yang tidak heran hah? Dan, kau tidak terlihat seperti memiliki ketertarian pada cewek! Dan, aku yakin kau pasti punya bulu dada!"

"Kau mau melihat dadaku?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" pekik Sakura panik dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ma-maksudku –"

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Tidak memerah kok!" Sakura nyaris berteriak. Ia mendengus lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau merusak _mood_ku Uchiha!"

"Harusnya akukan yang marah," Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Berisik!"

_Slovoriesky _milik Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan, namun keadaan lebih hening dibandingkan tadi –tentu saja karena Sakura mendadak mogok bicara. Mereka melewati gerbang bertuliskan _village_, setelah beberapa pemeriksaan mereka masuk juga ke dalam desa itu.

"Hn, kita sampai."

Mata Sakura melebar, dia lalu tersenyum lebar seolah-olah lupa akan rajukannya pada Sasuke. Kalau di perhatikan ada kilauan di mata Sakura. "Yeaaay! Keiv_ Village! I'm commingggggggggggg_!

'_Kekanakan sekali_,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

_Author Note's _:

Hohoho halooo! Selamat 3 tahunan di ffn selenavella! #tebarbunga #confeti #tiuplilindikue #APASIH! =))

Akhirnya yaaa, saya bisa sampai di angka 3 ini! Semoga saya masih bisa berkarya seterusnya ya amin-amin-amin! HIDUP SASUSAKU! #Ditabok.

Wakakakaka, intinya sudah deh! Mohon review ini dan btw saya baru ngeluarin 2 O.S yang baru loh, cek story list ya! #promosi

SPECIAL THANK'S :

_**YashiUchiHatake**__ ; __**eL-yuMiichan**__ ; sami haruchi 2 ; __**Yoo-chan**__ ; __**gin Kazaha**__ ; Feraz ; __**skyesphantom**__ ; Ruru ; __**Bunga Sakura**__ ; __**nadialovely**__ ; __**akasuna no ei-chan**__ ; __**UzuKyu Huri-chan**__ ; __**Baka Iya SS**__ ; salsalala ; ____ ; __**Amabella Caltha**__ ; gita zahra ; ____ ; richan ; alisya-chan ; __**anggraini**_

Akhir kata… Salam cinta dan tolong review! ^.^

.

.

.

Selena.


	5. CHAPITRE : V

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story and some weird words always be mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Fantasy, ETC.**

Genre : Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc etc.

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

Book One : Destiny We Choose.

_**By **_Selenavella

**CHAPITRE : V**

**.**

**.**

"Kupikir kau marah padaku."

"Sudah tidak lagi, berterima kasihlah pada desa ini!" Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu berlari-larian kecil menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan lebih cepat. "Kenapa sih kau itu berjalan cepat-cepat, toh kita tidak di buru setan ini!" gerutu Sakura.

Sakura jelas ingin menikmati pemandangan desa Keiv. Dengan jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh pohon di kanan kiri, dan juga rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari batu berwarna abu, desa ini terlihat begitu indah. Air mancur di tengah kota memiliki hiasan Uchiha Madara sebagai pendiri kota ini. Berbicara tentang Uchiha…

"Hei Sasuke."

"Aa…"

"Itu patung salah satu leluhurmu bukan?" tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah patung dengan lelaki berambut panjang di tengah air mancur itu.

"Hn, dia kakek kakek kakek buyutku."

"Oh."

Perjalanan merekapun hening kembali. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak menyukai tipikal perjalanan hening begini. Ia biasanya selalu berceloteh tanpa henti hingga orang yang biasanya di sampingnya jadi pusing sendiri. Ia tidak menyukai keheningan begini. Tapi… Dengan Sasuke keheningan ini justru menjadi kenyamanan bagi Sakura.

Walau ia tidak akan mau mengakuinya, tapi walaupun Sasuke mungkin bagi orang kebanyakan adalah tipe orang yang dingin, penyendiri, dan tidak banyak berbicara. Tapi, entah mengapa Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya bukanlah orang seperti itu. Jauh di dalam dirinya, lelaki itu adalah orang yang hangat. Itu pemikiran yang cukup tidak masuk akal sih sebenarnya melihat bagaimana sifat Sasuke sebenarnya, tapi pemikiran itu benar-benar sering melintas di otaknya.

"Meteorit _street_?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memandanginya. "Hmmh?"

"Kita pergi ke meteorit _street _bukan?"

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk mengerti apa yang hendak di tanyakan Sasuke. "Oh, Meteorit _street_ nomer 13. _Free Bakerry_."

Mereka lalu kembali berjalan beriringan. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke seraya terkekeh pelan. Punggungnya yang tegap dan lebar itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu di dalamnya. Seperti…, beban. Atau entahlah, sesuatu paaaaaaaaaaaaaasti ada yang membuatnya jadi bersifat begitu.

Cih, ia pasti bisa membuat Sasuke menunjukan sifat hangatnya itu!

.

.

.

"ENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK SEKALI INI SASUKE!"

Sasuke menutup kupingnya serta merta. Ia mendelik kesal kearah gadis di sampingnya. Ia tahu gadis ini merupakan orang yang sama berisiknya dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia lebih merepotkan di banding si pirang bodoh itu.

"Berisik Sakura."

Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau sepotong _strawberry shortcake _bisa membuat orang memeking kencang seperti itu. Sudah bawaan lahir suara gadis itu cempreng, mana teriak lagi, bisa kau bayangkan betapa tersiksanya Sasuke dengan suara Sakura?

"Habisnya enak sekali sih," Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menyendok kecil kuenya. "Mau? Nih," ujar Sakura seraya menyodorkan sesendok kue itu.

"Aku tidak suka yang manis," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela kafe itu.

"Kok bisa? Kau itu aneh sekali sih," gerutu Sakura. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya. "Tapi di sinikan cuman ada kue yang manis. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makan makanan yang manis!"

"Makanan itu hanya membuatmu bodoh dan merusak gigimu."

"Tunggu! Kau mengataiku bodoh?! Aku itu tidak bodoh tuan gigi sempurna!" Sakura melotot kearah Sasuke, ia kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk sisi kepalanya dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan salah ya, ini ada isinya tahu."

"Terbukti dengan pernyataanmu di halaman Damasquile sebelumnya Nona."

"Itu tidak termasuk Uchiha! Setidaknya aku peringkat satu di jajaran para Kleiv!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku meragukannya ya."

Pertengkaran mereka akhirnya terpotong dengan adanya kakek tua yang menyela mereka berdua. Kakek berkacamata itu tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Kalian sudah memilih kuenya?"

"Iya Kek, ini daftarnya," Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan kertas pesanan mereka.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat," Kakek tua itu lalu mengambil daftarnya dan membaca daftar itu dengan seksama. Selang beberapa menit ia lalu tersenyum sopan. "Kalian pasangan muda memang pintar memilih kue ya. Lain kali kalau kalian memesan kue pernikahan, datanglah kemari ya." Ia lalu beranjak ke dalam, sepertinya hendak mengambil kalkulator.

"Iya, terima kasih kek!" Sakura tersenyum pelan. Tapi, itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua detik untuk menyadari ada yang salah dengan perkataan Kakek tersebut. "Eh tunggu, tadi apa kata Kakek?"

"Apanya? Kalian pasangan?"

"Bukaaaaaaaaaan," protes Sakura sambil menggerakan telapak tangannya ke kanan dan kiri. "Walaupun aku pernah berharap iya," tambahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Loh, memangnya kalian bukan pasangan ya?" Kakek itu terlihat terkejut. "Padahal kaliankan serasi sekali loh," orang tua pemilik toko itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kami–"

"Tidak, kami hanya rekan kerja," potong Sasuke sopan. "Jadi, nota pembayarannya?"

"Ah ya, tunggu sebentar ya," Kakek tua itu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam tokonya.

Sasuke yang di tinggalkan bersama Sakura merasa punggungnya terbakar, ia merasakan ada orang yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Dan tidak dibutuhkan seorang jenius untuk mengetahui siapa yang memandanginya dengan aura seperti itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura, alis kirinya naik lebih tinggi sedikit. "Apa."

"Cih, merusak kesenangan orang saja," Sakura mendecih seraya membuang mukanya kearah jendela. "Menyebalkan."

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura berlaku seperti itu. Ia menatap punggung kecil gadis itu, tidak seperti biasanya gadis itu menjadi mudah tersinggung. Tidak, ia memang tidak lama mengenal Sakura. Tapi, setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana kelakuan gadis itu. Dan mudah tersinggung jelas bukan sifat aslinya.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran ya," gumam Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sasuke. Alisnya mengkerut. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau marah-marah terus hari ini."

"Ya, tapi –"

"Atau kau sedang menstru –"

_**BRUUUK.**_

"SASUKE!" wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. "Ja-jangan bertanya hal seperti itu!"

Lelaki tampan itu mengelus-elus bahunya yang di pukul oleh Sakura. Ia pernah mendegnar bahwa Sakura memiliki kekuatan 'monster', tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kalau monster yang di maksud adalah ini. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengakui jauh dalam lubuk hatinya bahwa pukulan yang Sakura berikan itu memang menyakitkan. Sekali.

"Aku…," Sakura terdiam seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalanan. "Memikirkan kabar burung yang mulai tersiar."

"…"

"White Aerith sudah mulai bergerak, dan katanya ia ada di Suna Town," gumam Sakura, ia tidak menunggu Sasuke merespon, karena ia tahu walaupun Sasuke diam, lelaki itu tengah memperhatikannya. "Dan, banyak orang yang kukenal ada di sana."

"…"

"Kakakku juga bilang tidak usah khawatir dan belajarlah dengan benar di sini, tapi…" Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku takut mereka semua di apa-apakan oleh _Shadow Lique._"

Sasuke terdiam. Ya, tentu saja ia sudah mendengar tentang pergerakan White Aerith. Semua orang sudah mulai waspada, dan beberapa orang sudah mulai terbunuh satu persatu. Kakaknya yang berada di ANBUpun sudah mulai jarang di rumah, ia terlalu sibuk berkeliaran melaksanakan tugas dari para dewan tertinggi.

"Sudahlah," Sasuke menyeruput kopi pahitnya. "Berlatihlah agar menjadi Kleav yang hebat agar bisa melindungi semua orang yang kau sayang."

"Ya, aku akan berusaha Sasuke," Akasuna Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia lalu mendengus dan memandang keluar jendela toko kue itu.

Suara terdengar dari dalam toko memanggil Sasuke. Pemuda itu lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandagan tunggu-aku-sebentar, lalu ia dengan cepat masuk ke toko membantu sang Kakek menuliskan nota pembayaran.

"Maafkan Kakek ya, mata Kakek sudah tidak begitu jelas," Kakek itu memandangi Sasuke yang tengah menulis di atas meja kerjanya. "Gadis cantik itu dimana nak?"

"Dia di luar, menunggu."

"Aa," Kakek itu mengangguk. "Kau tahu? Kakek bisa meramal loh sedikit."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke masih menulis tanpa menunjukan ketertarikan mendengarkan si Kakek.

"Ya, Kakek keturunan _gipsy_," Kakek itu tertawa pelan.

"Ini sudah selesai, tinggal Kakek tanda tangani," pemuda itu menyodorkan kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan nota pembayarannya pada Kakek itu.

"Aa, terima kasih ya nak," Kakek itu lalu menandatanganinya. "Baiklah, ini dia."

"Terima kasih Kek, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ya," Sasuke membungkuk dan berbalik pergi menjauhi Kakek itu. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan omong kosong macam itu. Cih, ia tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu.

Sasuke berjalan pergi menjauhi Kakek itu, akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Kakek itu sudah memanggil Sasuke lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Nak, waktu terus berputar, berhati-hatilah dengan waktumu perbedaan waktumu cukup jauh loh."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Kakek itu, ia lalu mengerutkan alisnya dan akhirnya ia hanya membungkuk sopan. "Saya pulang dulu, permisi."

'_Dasar ngawur_,' batin Sasuke.

Baru dua langkah keluar dari kantor sang Kakek, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Di toko kue ini, semuanya dapat terlihat jelas begitu kau keluar dari kantor. Dan, ukuran tempat yang tidak begitu besar ini membuat Sasuke bisa melihat seisi toko dengan jelas.

Tidak mungkin ada yang luput dari pengelihatannya sedikitpun juga.

"Kemana lagi gadis bodoh itu…"

Dan, ia tidak mampu menemukan Akasuna Sakura disini.

.

.

"Kemana dia…" Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Ia mengelap keringat yang berada di keningnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia telah berlarian kesana kemari berkeliling desa ini untuk mencari Sakura. Dan ia tidak mampu menemukan gadis itu!

Sekeluarnya Sasuke dari toko, ia masih mencari gadis itu dengan tenang. Tapi, lama kelamaan pemuda itu mulai khawatir. Pasalnya, ia tidak bisa menemukan Sakura dimana-mana! Padahal, _hell _apa sulitnya mencari kepala merah jambu?

Ia mengingat pembicaraannya di toko dengan Sakura, Sasuke tahu membicarakan Shadow Lique adalah hal tabu. Mereka adalah orang-orang idiot yang gemar menyiksan orang yang tidak mau mengikuti peraturan mereka dan bersikap menentang mereka. Dan, bagaimana bila gadis itu di culik! Mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi jika begini Sasuke mulai merasa cemas.

Cih, sejak kapan Sasuke secemas ini pada orang lain?

Tubuh Sasuke bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya, ia bersumpah, jika ia menemukan…

–Tunggu!

Mata_onyx _Sasuke melotot ketika melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah jambunya melenggok keluar dari sebuah rumah tua. Ia kenal rambut itu. Layaknya orang kesetanan pemuda itu berlari kearah gadis yang berjalan menjauhinya itu. Begitu sudah dekat dengan sang gadis, pemuda itu mencengkram tangan sang gadis dengan kuat lalu memutar tubuh gadis itu agar menghadapnya.

Mata hijau itu terlihat kaget, dan kata-kata makian mungkin saja terlontar jika saja gadis itu tidak menemukan mata berwarna _onyx _yang terlihat begitu marah.

"…Sasuke?"

Gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu bertanya. Ia takut, jika ia bertanya pemuda itu mungkin akan marah padanya. Sakura tidak cukup bodoh, ia tahu menghilang dengan tiba-tiba begitu pasti membuat pemuda itu khawatir sekali. Tapi…, keadaan tadi mendesak.

"Kau dari mana saja, Akasuna," suara Sasuke yang begitu rendah dan kedengaran marah membuat Sakura sedikit takut. Lelaki itu begitu menekankan tiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tatapannya yang mendingin membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik.

"Ummh…, aku –"

"Jangan sembarangan pergi tanpa memberi tahu dulu!" Sasuke yang terdengar menyentak membuat Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah itu. Memangnya apa salahnya!

"Aku tadi melihat, anak kecil. Dan…" Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan kau ikut bermain? Sangat dewasa sekali Akasuna," Sasuke mendengus.

Ya, Sasuke sangat cemas. Ia takut kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Rasa cemasnya berubah menjadi rasa marah. Ia disini bertanggung jawab dengan gadis itu, bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi dengan gadis itu! Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku…" Sakura bergumam pelan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, seolah menahan tangisnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau jadinya begini…"

Sakura bahkan tidak mau mengengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke, gadis itu terlihat ketakutan, dan itu membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak enak. Salahkan Uchiha Mikoto yang mendidiknya agar tidak kasar terhadap perempuan.

"Sakura…, berhentilah –"

"–Kakak!"

Suara cempreng seorang anak kecil membuat keduanya menoleh. Seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna coklat tengah memandang kedua orang itu bergantian. Bocah itu mendelik tidak suka kepada Sasuke.

"Oh, Konohamaru ada apa?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"_Okaa-chan _mengatakanku untuk memberikan ini, dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena _Nee-chan _sudah mau mengantarkanku he he he," ujar Konohamaru. Anak kecil itu lalu menyodorkan balon berwarna merahnya. "Ini untuk _Nee-chan _, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang ya!" Konohamaru lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan. Dan masuk ke rumah tua tadi. Tempat Sakura keluar.

_Shit_.

"Kau keluar karena mengantarkan bocah itu?"

"Iya, memangnya kau pikir kenapa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri. Tiba-tiba semuanya saja menjadi begitu jelas bagi Sakura. "OH OH OH! AKU TAHUUUU!"

"…"

"Kau pasti cemas ya tadi! Makannya jadi marah-marah begitu! Ya Tuhan! Uchiha Sasuke mengkhawatirkanku?! Mukzizat macam apa ini!"

Melihat Sasuke yang diam saja membuat keadaan berbalik 180 derajat. Sakura yang tadinya diam dan merasa bersalah kali ini malah tertawa kencang. Ia memegangi perutnya erat-erat seraya tertawa. Sementara, Sasuke yang di tertawakan malah menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Belum pernah ia semalu ini seumur hidupnya.

Kenapa ia tidak mendengarkan Sakura dulu sih dari awal!

Memang salahnya yang memotong Sakura setiap kali ingin menjelaskan. Tapi, tetap saja harusnya gadis itu yang berbalik marah karena sudah dimarahi oleh Sasuke bukan? Tapi, kenapa gadis itu malah diam saja dan tidak memprotes dirinya tadi!

"Hahahaha, mengakulah Sasuke!"

Brengsek.

Ia harus berpuas diri di tertawakan oleh Sakura hingga nanti mungkin. Atau mungkin ejekan itu tidak akan ada ujungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke," setelah reda gadis itu mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau harusnya bilang kalau kau khawatir! Akukan berpikir kalau kau marah karena sesuatu hal yang lain. Dan, untuk informasi aku tadi mengantarkan Konohamaru pulang. Anak itu setiap kali aku ke desa, aku sering menemukannya lupa jalan pulang. Kau membuatku kaget Sasuke."

Gadis itu lalu berjalan kearah matahari terbenam itu, bahunya terlihat masing berguncang seperti tertawa. Ia tahu ia memang terlihat bodoh, tapi tidak perlu hingga seperti itu bukan menertawainya? Tapi, mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengakui gadis itu cukup baik juga mau mengantarkan anak kecil yang tersesat. _Hell, _di Damasquile sudah jarang ada gadis yang baik seperti itu.

Mungkin, itu salah satu sisi positif Sakura.

Figur Sakura terlihat menyilaukan dengan matahari yang ada di depan tubuh gadis itu. Baru beberapa melangkah, tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Sebelum Sasuke ingin menanyakan ada apa, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

Gadis itu melemparkan senyumnya kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi, terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku Sasuke-_kun_…"

Dan ia bersumpah mungkin ia yang terlalu berlebihan, atau novel romansa yang di cekoki oleh Konan –taksiran Itachi, membuatnya berpikira yang tidak-tidak. Tapi, sungguh ia belum pernah melihat Akasuna Sakura tampak semenawan itu.

Perlahan tanpa ia sadari, perasaan hangat mulai menjalari hatinya ketika melihat senyuman gadis itu. Senyuman tertulus yang pernah ia terima selama ini. Jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih kencang.

Apa…,

–**kenapa ini?**

_._

_._

_Kenapa hatinya bertindak seperti ini?_

.

.

"Aa…, sama-sama."

.

.

_Apa yang telah Akasuna lakukan pada dirinya!_

.

.

Author Note's :

Hehehe, makaaaasih untuk dukungannyaaa! Maaf yaa lagi sibuk UN jadi jarang update, 2 minggu lagi dan saya bebas wohoooo~ Nanti di balas replynya yaah :D

**SPECIAL THANK'S**

_Hanazono Yuri ; Azakayana Yume ; iya baka-san ; Alisya-chan ; Aikoishiara ; Tsurugi De Lelouch ; Sakurako ; miss cho ; faridhaanggara ; Sasusaku lovers ; Gin Kazaha ; eL-yuMiichaann ; skyesphantom _


	6. CHAPITRE : VI

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story and some weird words always be mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Fantasy, ETC.**

Genre : Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc etc.

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

Book One : Destiny We Choose.

_**By **_arissachin

**CHAPITRE : VI**

**.**

Udara dingin yang menguar dari pendingin udara itu membuat Sasuke mengeratkan jaket birunya. Ia kembali membalikan bukunya lagi. Catatan pengeluaran dari beberapa murid yang bersedia menjadi panitia bisa di bilang tidak lengkap. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia seharusnya tidak berada disini.

Seharusnya ia –

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, kenapa ini tidak selesai-selesai sih?" rajuk Sakura.

Cih, ia seharusnya berada di ruangannya. Di kamar pribadinya. Di kamar pribadinya di asrama. Bukannya terjebak di perpustakaan pribadi Tsunade. Dengan Akasuna Sakura. Oh, jangan lupakan bersama tumpukan catatan yang harus ia susun menjadi proposal.

"Kalau begitu jangan menerima tawaran ini dari awal, bodoh."

Bisa di bilang Sasuke sedang sial hari ini.

Pertama, ia disuruh menemani Sakura ke desa.

Dan jarak dari Damasquile ke desa jauh. _**Sangat jauh**_**. **Memangnya tidak capek apa menyetir? Kepala sekolah sialan itu memang benar-benar menyusahkan.

Dua, ia baru pulang dan langsung di suruh mengerjakan proposal.

Ia tahu jelas bahwa Tsunade adalah orang sibuk. Dan, _White Aerith _memang sangat menyusahkan. Tsunade merupakan salah satu orang penting dalam pemerintahan, jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan jika wanita itu tidak sering terlihat di sekolah.

Tapi itu jelas bukan alasan kuat untuk menyerahkan tugasnya pada murid-muridnya. Memangnya ia tidak punya asisten, apa gunanya Shizune kalau begitu! Sasuke tertawa hambar di dalam hatinya saat mengingat jawaban Tsunade atas pertanyaannya itu.

"_Dia itu asistenku, pekerjaannya mengurusi Tonton, dan menyiapkan sake untukku! Kau dan Sakurakan anak yang pintar, pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat bukan?"_

Sementara Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah, Sakura malah menyanggupinya. Gadis menyebalkan itu berkali-kali membujuk Sasuke untuk membantunya. Dan, setelah beberapa paksaan, akhirnya Sasuke bersedia membantu Sakura.

Sejujurnya bukan karena ia mau dengan senang hati, tapi ia tidak tega.

Sasuke di besarkan oleh Uchiha Mikoto sebagai lelaki dengan _manner _yang baik. Dengan dalih tidak ingin kedua anaknya tumbuh seperti Ayahnya, Mikoto mendidik Sasuke dan Itachi agar tidak berlaku kejam pada wanita. Itachi mungkin tumbuh sebagai pribadi yang lebih hangat, sementara Sasuke? Ajaran Ibunya hanya menempel sedikit. Dia memang lebih banyak mewarisi sifat Ayahnya ketimbang Mikoto.

Dan, karena itulah ia berdiri di sini.

Menemani Sakura, semenjak pukul 8 malam. Sudah 3 jam lebih dan mereka masih berkutat menulis proposal.

"Habisnya aku tidak bisa menolaknya Sasuke, Nona Tsunade sudah banyak membantuku dari dulu. Tidak mungkin aku menolak menolongnya, soalnya–" omongannya terpotong karena gadis itu menguap. Ia menggosok matanya. "Aduuuuh. Aku ngantuuuk."

"Makannya jangan sok mau mau saja," gerutu Sasuke pelan yang di balas delikan Sakura. Sebagai balasannya lagi Sasuke memutar iris _onyx_nya, "beristirahat dulu kalau begitu."

Di perpustakaan pribadi Nona Tsunade memang di sediakan sofa beserta selimutnya. Mungkin, digunakan jika Nona Tsunade kelelahan mengerjakan tugasnya. Sasuke bahkan yakin, bahwa di salah satu sudut perpustakaan ini pasti di simpan sake.

"Tidak ah," Sakura menggeleng. "Ini masih banyak yang belum di tulis. Tidak mungkinkan aku tega meninggalkanmu mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengeluh."

"Biar saja, habis terlalu hening sih," Sakura memajukan bibirnya. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha mengembalikan kesegaran. "Semangat semangat semangat!"

Dan gadis itu kembali menekuni layar komputer. Jemarinya mengetik kembali tugas dari Nona Tsunade. Mata hijaunya berkali-kali melirik catatan di sisinya, mencari data-data yang akan ia kembali ketikan di dalam komputer. Matanya terlihat memerah, jelas gadis itu kelelahan.

Tinggal menunggu waktunya saja sampai gadis itu tumbang.

Dan Sasuke yakin itu tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama lagi.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menusuk mata Sakura.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali agar dapat menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Ia lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Punggunya memang sakit. Tidak heran sebenarnya, habis tidur di sofa bukan pilihan yang baik bagi –

–Eh?

Mata hijau Sakura seketika langsung membelalak. Ia meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Ia memang berada di atas sofa, dengan jaket biru yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seketika rasa panik menjalari tubuhnya. Dengan cepat kepalanya berputar ke arah komputer. Dan, ia tidak melihat bahwa komputer itu menyala.

Ia ingat ia harus menyerahkan laporannya pada Tsunade hari minggu pagi. Dan ini hari minggu. Dan, kalau Sakura tidak salah ini sudah jam 8.

'_Sial!_' maki Sakura dalam hati.

Gadis Akasuna itu bangun dan mencari-cari _flashdisk _yang **seharusnya** menempel pada _cpu _komputer itu. Tapi nihil. Ia berkali-kali mengecek, hingga ia merangkak di bawah meja komputer –takut kalau _flashdisk _itu jatuh, lalu ia mengecek di meja, di rak buku, di semua tempat.

Tapi tidak ada.

'_Kalau begitu…_' batin gadis itu.

Ia kemudian dengan cepat memakai jaket biru itu dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaan kepala sekolah. Jarak perpustakaan itu dan ruangan Nona Tsunade tidak begitu jauh. Ruangan ini bersebrangan dan di pisahkan oleh taman, ia hanya perlu berlari sedikit di koridor.

Ia menabrak salah seorang _junior_nya, jelas _junior_nya itu keheranan bagaimana penampilan Sakura saat ini.

Dengan rambut merah jambu berantakan, dan wajah bangun tidurnya, Sakura tidak bisa di bilang dalam keadaan terbaiknya. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan itu semua.

Nyaris saja ia terjungkal bersama dengan orang yang ia tabrak.

Jika orang yang ia tabrak adalah orang yang lemah jelas mereka berdua mungkin sudah terjatuh bersamaan. Namun, orang itu langsung mencengkram bahu Sakura yang sudah hampir jatuh. Sakura menabrak dada orang itu –jelas orang itu adalah seorang lelaki.

Tidak mungkinkan kalau perempuan berdada rata?

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja, aku harus ke ruangan…" bibir Sakura terasa kelu. Ia mengengadahkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu sepasang mata kelam. "–Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, ia meringis pelan. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Aku baru dari ruangan Nona Tsunade," ujar Sasuke cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyerahkan proposal Akasuna," Sasuke memutar iris hitamnya. Ia lalu mundur dan hendak berjalan lagi. "Aku duluan."

Akasuna Sakura langsung terpaku. Jelas, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Sendirian pula! Dan, pekerjaan itu tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Jangan-jangan Uchiha muda itu tidak tidur semalaman.

Ya Tuhan, Sakura makin merasa bersalah saja!

"Sakura."

Suara berat itu membuat Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Sasuke tengah menatapnya.

"Kalau sudah mengantuk, jangan memaksakan diri. Kau pikir kau ringan apa." Wajah datar lelaki itu tiba-tiba berubah, Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan, cuci jaketku. Aku tidak mau ada bekas air liurmu."

Lelaki itu lalu kembali berjalan dengan kedua tangannya di saku. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran Sakura. Gadis itu jelas heran. Pertama kalinya ia melihat seringai Sasuke –dan sumpah itu sangat seksi. Dan, kedua berarti Sasuke menggendongnya dari kursi kayu! Tambahkan, di pinjamkan jaket sebagai selimut pula!

Keberuntungan macam apa itu!

Sakura nyaris saja menjerit-jerit. Siapa yang tidak bahagia di gendong oleh Sasuke! Dan, di pinjamkan jaketnya pula! Tapi, perkataan terakhir Sasuke seolah-olah menyadarkan Sakura.

'_Dan, cuci jaketku. Aku tidak mau ada bekas air liurmu._'

.

Air liur?

.

_Air liur?_

.

**AIR LIUR!**

**.**

Seolah tersadar, gadis itu lalu buru-buru memegang sisi bibirnya. Dan, benar saja ada cairan basah di sudut bibirnya. Mata Sakura membelalak ngeri.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan ketakutanpun terdengar melesak keluar dari bibir Sakura.

.

Dan, jauh di sana Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyeringai.

Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa semenyenangkan ini menggoda seorang gadis.

_Terutama jika gadis itu adalah Akasuna Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah semalu ini seumur hidupkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Ino menutup telinganya. Ia menggerutu jengkel. Apa ia harus membeli penutup telinga? Ia bersumpah baru kali ini ia mendengar seorang Akasuna Sakura menjerit frustasi seperti itu.

Memang memalukan di temukan oleh seseorang lelaki tampan nan rupawan dalam keadaan memalukan seperti itu.

Tapi, ia pikir itu salah siapa!

"Sudahlah, nanti juga dia lupa kok," ujar Ino. Ia berusaha menggapai resleting gaunnya, karena kesulitan ia melemparkan tatapan memohon pada Sakura. "Bisa membantuku?"

"Tapi Inooooooooooooooo, pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke menggoda seperti itu! Sampai menyeringai malah! Walaupun seksi banget seringainya, tapi bisa kau bayangkan tidak sih malunya aku?" gerutu Sakura seraya berjalan ke arahnya dan membantu Ino meresletingkan pakaiannya. Masih dengan berseri-seri, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau harus lihaaaaaaaaat seringainya sumpah!"

"Kalau begitu baguskan kau berarti orang pertama yang di goda oleh Sasuke, ambil sisi positifnya," Ino tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega begitu gaun itu berhasil di resletingkan. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah sumringah. "Nah bagaimana gaunku?"

Sakura menatap Ino dari atas hingga bawah. Gaun berwarna merah itu memang sangat pas di pakai oleh Ino. Ya, terima kasih pada Tuhan karena Ino di anugrahi tubuh dan wajah yang akan cocok memakai warna apapun. Gaun merah dengan bahan chiffon itu terlihat indah di tubuh Ino, model gaun _strapless _dengan potongan tinggi di bagian pahanya itu membuat kaki jenjang Ino terlihat jelas.

"Coba warna biru tuanya," ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kursi sementara Ino berjalan menuju tirai tempatnya berganti baju seraya mengatakan pada pelayan –mungkin menyuruh membawa gaun biru. Sakura kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. "Tapi walaupun aku senang, aku tetap saja maluuuuuuuuuuuuu Ino! Aku tidak akan sanggup bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi! Air liur! Demi apapun ia pasti akan terus menggodaku soal itu."

"Mustahil, seperti kau bisa jauh-jauh dari dia saja," Sakura yakin Ino tengah mencibir di balik tirai sana. "Dan, kadang aku penasaran apakah kau itu benar-benar naksir Uchiha tampan itu atau sekedar mencari orang untuk menghalau penggemarmu sih?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

Pertanyaannya benar-benar tepat sasaran sungguh. Hal itu juga adalah pertanyaan buat dirinya sendiri sebenarnya. Ia juga sering bertanya, apakah yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke sebenarnya…dan, kalau kau ingin jawabannya…mungkin…

–_Sakura juga akan menjawab tidak tahu. _

Sungguh, ia sendiri juga bingung. Ia menyukai Sasuke, lelaki itu baik. Sangat baik di balik sikapnya yang mengesalkan setengah mati itu.

Banyak teman-temannya yang berkata bahwa apa yang ia rasakan itu dinamakan pengalihan. Agar para penggemarnya itu tidak mengganggunya. Tapi, Sakura sendiri ragu. Karena, jauh suara kecil dalam hatinya berkata bahwa apa yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke tidak sesederhana itu. Dadanya berdebar tiap kali melihat Sasuke, dan ada perasaan senang ketika ia bisa berduaan dengan lelaki itu.

Tapi, apakah ini bisa dinamakan cinta?

"Sakura?" panggil Ino.

"Ah," seolah tersadar, Sakura buru-buru menjawabnya. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa wakti itu kau –ugh kenapa jadi sempit begini, menyatakan cinta padanya _baka_?" Ino terdengar kesulitan mengenakan pakaiannya.

Pertanyaan Ino seolah menghantam Sakura.

Benar juga, kenapa ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke ya? Padahal waktu itu di lapangan ada begitu banyak orang. Kenapa yang ia pilih adalah Sasuke?

Ia masih ingat, perasaannya berdebar kencang ketika menatap Sasuke. Sasuke jelas begitu mencolok di antara gerombolan orang-orang. Dan, tanpa sengaja matanya bersibobok dengan mata Sasuke. Disanalah ia pertama kali merasakan debaran itu.

Klise ya?

Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu sih.

"Menurutmu kenapa ya?" Sakura menaruh dua jarinya di dagunya. "Biar kupikirkan dulu."

"Sakura…" erang Ino frustasi. "Jawab dengan serius!"

Mungkin, karena saat Sakura pertama kali membantu Sasuke di ruang kesehatan itulah ia jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pertama kalinya terlihat menurunkan dinding penghalangnya, menyerahkan dirinya pada Sakura.

Dan, wajah pemuda itu saat tidur begitu polos.

Ya, mungkin ia sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu sejak di ruang kesehatan.

_Masih mungkin loh itu juga._

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin?"

"Yang benar saja! Masa ada yang seperti itu di jaman –AAAAAAARGHT! Gaun ini kesempitaaaaan!"

Dan, siang itupun ia habiskan mencoba berbagai gaun bersama Ino.

.

.

Sakura menenteng tas belanjaannya dan Ino di tangan kanannya. Ia menggerutu pelan sambil terus berjalan di sisi Ino yang tetap ceria –lebih tepatnya cerewet.

Ia seharusnya tidak menyetujui Ino untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

**Berbelanja dengan Ino = Neraka.**

Ia menghabiskan lebih dari 3 jam mencari baju, 2 jam mencari sepatu yang tepat, dan lebih dari 1 jam mencari aksesoris. Kakinya sudah menjerit-jerit meminta istirahat saat di toko sepatu, namun atas bujuk rayuan Ino Sakura bersedia berjanjut kembali mencari aksesoris.

Sakura tidak pernah semerana ini.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu dong!"

"Ino…" Ia mendelik ke arah Ino. "Tahu tidak? Kakiku rasanya seperti mau copot tahu!"

Orang yang di marahi memasang wajah tidak bersalah. Ino malah nyengir dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan jari tengahnya ke arah Sakura. "Hehehe, maaf! Tapi coba saja kau ikut dan berbelanja! Pasti kau tidak akan menggerutu Sakura."

"Kata Kakak aku tidak usah membeli baju," gumam Sakura. ia menarik tas berisi belanjaan sepatu Ino. "Katanya sekalian oleh-oleh dan ucapan selamat mendapat urutan pertama di jajaran _Kleiv_, jadi menurutnya lebih baik aku tinggal pakai saja, tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa lagi."

Ino yang mendengar alasan dari Kakak Sakura langsung tertawa kencang sebagai jawaban.

"Hahahahaha, Sakura! Aku yakin itu hanya alibi Kak Sasori, dia terlalu baik untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa dia takut kau hanya akan berpenampilan seadanya dalam acara _Zleats Ball_," ujar Ino masih sambil tertawa kencang.

"Biarin," gerutu Sakura. "Memangnya selera _fashion_ku seburuk apaaaaaaaa sih."

"Tapi, sayangku! Ini adalah acara hebat! Setahun sekali! Kapan lagi ada acara _Zleats Ball_? Tahun depan kita lulus loh! Jadi mungkin Kak Sasori ingin kau tampil secantik dan sesempurna mungkin ok? Dan, untuk tambahan belum tentu juga kita bisa selamat jika terjadi perang lagi bukan? Jadi nikmatilah Sakura," Ino berputar-putar. Kepalanya mengengadah ke atas, menikmati cahaya matahari sore. "Wuuuuuuuh udaranya segarrr."

"Kalau kau jatuh, aku tidak nanggung loh," gerutu Sakura.

Sebagai tanggapan, Ino hanya terkikik geli, tahu bahwa gadis itu menggerutu hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Jalanan menuju Damasquile memang sepi. Di kiri dan kanan yang dipenuhi pohon membuat udara terasa segar. Dari parkiran hingga ke dalam gerbang utama Damasquile memang cukup jauh. Dibutuhkan paling tidak 15 menit agar mereka sampai.

"Ino, aku serius! Jangan berputar-putar terus, jatuh baru tahu rasa!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan terjatuh Sakura!" kikik Ino. Gadis itu terus berputar-putar tanpa berhenti.

Sakura memutar iris hijaunya.

Ia bersumpah jika Ino jatuh maka ia akan tertawa keras sebelum menolongnya.

"Ino –"

Mata hijau Sakura melotot ketika melihat pemandangan tepat di gerbang pintu masuk Damasquile. Ia bahkan berhenti berjalan dan mencoba meyakinkan bahwa matanya tidak salah.

Orang yang berdiri menyender di gerbang masuk Damasquile tengah melihat jam tangan coklatnya. Jam tangan pemberian Sakura tahun lalu. Rambut merahnya terlihat acak-acakan, di sisi tubuhnya terdapat dua buah kantung kertas besar yang entah berisikan apa.

Sakura sudah lama tidak melihat lelaki itu. Sejak lebih dari 6 bulan lalu, saat lelaki itu ditugaskan oleh pemerintah. Betapa ia merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu berada di sisinya, menemaninya saat 2 tahun lalu ia tengah menghadapi kesulitan.

Melihatnya membuat jantung Sakura terasa berdebar-debar.

Kepalanya berputar, mata _hazel_ hangatnya saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan mata Sakura.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

"Dudududuh, pusing!" omel Ino begitu ia berhenti. Ia mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dunia masih terasa berputar-putar baginya. Ia awalnya mau memprotes Sakura yang diam tidak bergerak. Tapi, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Sakura membeku bukannya berdiam. Pandangan Sakura seperti kosong dan tengah menatap seseorang. Iapun memutuskan mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Dan, iapun malah ikut-ikutan kaget. "Kak Sasori?"

Dan tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba Sakura berlari dari sisinya menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. Sakura berlari dengan cepat hingga menubruk tubuh tegap itu itu hingga membuat lelaki itu jatuh terjungkal ke belakang, gadis berambut _pink _itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sang pemuda.

"Kak Sasori!" pekik Sakura.

"Whoaaaaaah, kau hampir membuatku terjatuh gadis kecil," ucap Sasori seraya terkekeh. Ia akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sakura. "Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

**To **_Be _Continue.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

_Sejujurnya saya gak pernah ngarepin review yang banyak dari MC ini, karena percaya atau tidak genre advanture fantasy memang gak begitu banyak di minati seperti romance hehehe. Oh ya, maaf lama update ya! Chapter berikutnya mungkin bakal di update bulan depanan? Pokoknya Juli deh updatenya, tanggalnya pertengahan atau awal juli._

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANK'S**

Tsurugi De Lelouch ; SaSakuToCherry ; allihyun ; Gin Kazaha ; Harumi Mana ; iya baka-san ; hanazono yuri ; Sanny UchiHaruno Swift ; Nyanmaru ; Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's ; AndiniLisaa


	7. CHAPITRE : VII

Declaimer **_Always _**Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story and some weird words always be mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Fantasy, ETC.**

Genre : Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc etc.

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

Book One : Destiny We Choose.

**_By _**Arissachin

* * *

**CHAPITRE : VI**

.

"WHOAAA, aku bisa jatuh Sakura!"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya makin kencang pada tubuh Sasori. Air mata mulai merembes keluar dari mata Sakura, baju berwarna merah milik Sasoripun terkena imbasnya. Isakan terdengar di dada Sasori. Pemuda berwajah manis itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Kenapa kau jadi menangis Sakura!" ujar Sasori panik. Ia lalu mengguncangkan bahu Sakura yang ada di pelukannya. "Hey!"

"Ha-habis, aku… KANGEEEEEEEEEEEN! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura makin kencang menangis. Ia memukul dada Sasori. "DASAR MENYEBALKAN! PERGI TIDAK MEMBERI KABAR APAPUN DAN TAHU-TAHU MUNCUL BEGITU SAJAAAAAAA!"

"Aduh, sakit tahu! Kau pikir pukulanmu tidak sakit apa," gerutu Sasori sambil mengusap dadanya. Ia lalu mengelus-elus kepala Sakura. "Dasar _tsundere_, sudah berhenti nangis. Malu tahu diliatin orang-orang."

"Cuman Ino sajakan yang melihat," ujar Sakura sambil mengengadah menatap mata Sasori. "Kalau cuman Ino sajakan tidak apa-apa."

"Sebenarnya kita sudah mengumpulkan penonton kecil loh," Sasori menyeringai menatap jauh ke belakang Sakura. "Termasuk cowok ganteng yang kelihatannya mau menebasku pakai _blade_nya."

Sakura seketika langsung membelalak. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat disisi kanan dan kiri Ino terdapat Sasuke dan Naruto. _Blade _biru milik Sasuk terlihat tersimpan rapih di punggungnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino dan Naruto yang tengah nyengir, Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin khas sang Uchiha itu.

Melihat Sasuke, wajah Sakura langsung memucat. Bagaimana jika ia diledek lagi soal air liurnya!

"_Well well_, teman-temanmukan? Ayo kita sapa," Sasori menghapus air mata Sakura terlebih dahulu sembelum merangkulnya dan menyeretnya ke arah orang yang Sasori sangka sebagai teman Sakura.

Gadis muda itu ingin sekali kabur, namun jika ia kabur malah keadaan makin aneh!

Dan, Sasuke pasti mengejeknya!

"Jadi Ino, siapa cowok-cowok ganteng di sisimu ini?" Sasori nyengir menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. "Tapi salah satunya aku yakin adalah adik Itachi ya?"

Perkataan Sasori langsung membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Sasuke menatap dingin ke arah Sasori.

"Gen delikan itu benar-benar menurun ya?" alih-alih takut dengan tatapannya Sasori malah tertawa dengan kencang. "Habis kau mirip sekali dengan Itachi. _Minus _keriput sih sebenarnya."

"Hn."

"Dan, '_hn_'mu itu juga."

"…"

"Jadi," Sasori menatap Ino dengan mata _hazel_nya. "Tidak akan memperkenalkan mereka Ino?"

"Yaah, ini –"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Teman dari Haruno Sakura! Dan ini diaaaaaaaaaaa, Uchiha Sasuke! Orang brengsek yang sudah menolak Sakura!" potong Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan merangkul Sasuke. Ia tanpa sadar baru saja menyiapkan tiket sekali jalan ke neraka untuk Sasuke.

Sakura langsung memelototi Naruto! Astaga! Ia lupa dengan mulut besar si bocah pirang ini! Rasanya Sakura ingin menyumpalnya dengan makanan Cerberus Tsunade saja! Ia langsung bertukar pandangan dengan Ino.

Dalam diam, keduanya sama-sama sepakat bahwa mulut Naruto berhak untuk dirobek.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura memerhatikan Sasori dari ujung matanya dengan takut-takut.

Senyuman manis Sasori justru makin membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Ia sadar senyuman setan milik Sasori mengandung banyak arti.

"Kakak, yang dikatakan Naruto –"

"Jadi," Sasori tersenyum, ia tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura. "Kau, adik dari Itachi telah menolak adikku?"

"Aa."

"Dan, atas dasar apa kau menolak adikku?"

"Dia jelek sekali waktu tidur, air liurnya menetes kemana-mana."

Empat orang itu lalu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan _horror _yang berbeda-beda. Ino memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan horror karena berani menggunakan kata 'melihat waktu tidur', sementara Naruto memandang ngeri Sasuke karena berpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah melihat Sakura waktu tidur berarti… Sasuke adalah seorang stalker sekaligus _vampire_ mengerikan yang suka memandangi Sakura waktu tidur seperti _vampir _yang pernah ia lihat di film romansa konyol yang ia tonton bersama Konohamaru. Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan marah karena aibnya terbuka lagi.

Dan jangan lupakan Sasori.

Pemuda itu memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan ngeri paling mengerikan. Ia beranggapann bahwa Sasuke… Sudah melihat… Sakura tidur… Berarti… Ia…

**_PERNAH TIDUR DENGAN SAKURA!_**

"KAU BOCAH TEEEEEEEEEEEEENGIK! KUBUNUUUUUUUUUUUUUH KAAAAAAAAAAU"

.

.

Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

Kejadian kemarin dimana Sasori nyaris mencopotkan kepala Sasuke di tempat membuatnya malu habis-habisan. Ya aibnya di bongkar, mana kakaknya mengamuk, dan Sasuke tetap berwajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah!

Dan sialnya kini ia malah sekelas dengan Sasuke di kelas Anko!

"AKASUNA SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura langsung tersentak dan berdiri, menyebabkan kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal ke belakang menabrak beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia membelalakan matanya. "YA!"

Dan sontak seisi kelaspun tertawa kencang.

Mau tak mau Sakura langsung merasa menyesal, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia pakai acara teriak segala!

Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, kenapa ia jadi begini sih!

"Baiklah Nona, sekarang silahkan maju ke depan dan praktekan dansa waltz bersama pasanganmu ke _Zleats Ball_," ujar Anko seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke yang tengah berada di ujung ruangan didorong dengan paksa oleh Naruto dan Kiba hingga kini ia berdiri di tengah kelas. Lelaki itu berwajah datar. Sakura tahu jelas itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

Sakura tidak mau membuat Sasuke bertambah marah lagi, ia dengan setengah berlari menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ia mengengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Siap pada posisi kalian."

Mendengar aba-aba dari Anko, kedua murid itu lalu mengikuti arahan Anko. Tangan kiri Sakura dan tangan Kanan Sasuke saling bertautan satu sama lain. Sementara tangan kanan Sakura di letakan di bahu Sasuke, tangan kiri Sasuke diletakan di pinggang Sakura.

Ketika musik terdengar, keduanya langsung menyesuaikan tarian mereka dengan musik yang terdengar. Walaupun canggung, perlahan-lahan keduanya makin lancar dan bisa menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain. Saat Sakura di putarkan di udara, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura saat gadis itu ia turunkan dari udara.

"Bilang pada Kakakmu yang menyebalkan itu," bisik Sasuke. "Dia harus berhenti memanggilku bocah tengik."

Sakura memutar matanya, ia berputar di lantai dengan jemarinya masih di genggam Sasuke. Begitu tubuhnya dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Sasuke, ia berbisik balik. "Katakan saja sendiri padanya cowok menyebalkan."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah," gerutu Sasuke.

"Kau duluan! Kenapa menggodaku soal air liur bodoh!" muka Sakura memerah. "Dasar mengesalkan."

"Memang kenyataannya, wajahmu saat tidur itu… _priceless_."

"Wajahmu saat cemas padakupun waktu di desa itu _priceless_, U-chi-ha."

"Setidaknya tidak seperti wajah tidurmu."

"Ha ha, lucu sekali," ujar Sakura sarkastik. "Diamlah."

Untuk orang-orang yang menonton, mungkin mereka akan beranggapan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat begitu mesra. Saling membisiki kata-kata mesra satu sama lain.

Seandainya saja mereka tahu kenyataannya.

_Seandainya saja…_

.

.

.

Sakura sangat menyukai bayangannya di cermin saat ini.

Dirinya yang biasanya tidak pernah memerhatikan penampilannya, kini terlihat sedikit lebih cantik dibandingkan biasanya. Rambutnya ia sanggul tinggi, dengan menyisakan sedikit bagian di sisi kanan wajahnya yang ia keritingkan. Sebuah tiara bertengker dengan manis di rambutnya.

Wajahnya ia poles dengan nuansa warna hijau. Gaunnya yang berwarna hijau _emerald _membuat matanya semakin indah. Sakura tidak pernah menyukai gaun apapun lebih dari ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Bibi Sabaku akan berbaik hati mencarikan gaun untuknya. Ibu dari Sabaku Gaara itu memang selalu baik padanya.

Sakura melemparkan senyum manis pada bayangannya di cermin. Ia lalu memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya, mata hijaunya melihat punggungnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan sebagian kulit putihnya. Apa ia tidak akan masuk angin ya jika pakai baju dengan belahan punggung rendah begini.

Ah tapi ia tidak peduli.

Mau ia sakit besok, atau masuk anginpun pokoknya dia bakal bersenang-senang malam ini.

Dan dia bakal membuat Sasuke tercengang karena dia terlihat sebegini cantiknya.

_Fufufu, ide baguskan?_

**_Tok tok tok._**

Sakura merenyitkan keningnya. Siapa yang mengetuk pintunya ya? Rasanya ini bukan waktunya Ino menjemputnya.

Ia mengangkat gaunnya sedikit lalu mulai berjalan dengan sepatu _high heels_nya yang berwarna silver. Ia memutar kenop pintunya dan terkejut melihat orang yang tengah berada di luar pintu kamarnya. Sosok lelaki dengan _tuxedo _berwarna hitam tanpa dasi tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan _khas_nya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Seperti biasa, tugas dari Ibu angkatmu _princess_."

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kita menjadi kurir pribadi Nona Tsunade sih?" gerutu Sakura.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu tengah berpacu dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Sejak masuk dan duduk di mobil, hingga saat ini Sakura tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh. Jangan salahkan Sakura! Ia jengkel setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak! Ia dan Sasuke di suruh oleh Tsunade ke desa untuk mengambil _microfon _pesanan. Ia itu seorang murid, bukan pesuruh!

"Biasanya kau tidak mengeluhkan."

"Sasuke! Habisnya aku kesal! Aku sudah dandan, cape-cape dan sekarang aku berada di sini! Aku pasti akan terlihat berantakan nanti!"

Mungkin Sakura biasanya tidak akan mengeluh, di suruh apapun ia pasti mau. Tapi kali ini, ia benar-benar jengkel. Ia adalah tipe orang yang perfeksionis, terutama bila pekerjaan itu dikerjakan olehnya. Dan semua dandanan, tatanan rambut, semuanya di lakukan oleh Sakura!

Dia bakalan mengamuk jika nanti setibanya dia di Damasquile semua ini –bajunya rambutnya dandanannya, jadi berantakan.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke seraya memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir tidak jauh dari toko musik.

"Menyebaaaaaaaaaaaalkan!" gerutu Sakura seraya memajukan bibirnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Setelah ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup, ia menekan tombol kunci dan mobilnyapun terkunci. Sasuke jelas jengah mendengar gerutuan Sakura dari tadi. Memangnya Sasuke tidak kesal apa, tapikan apa dayanya, Tsunade adalah orang yang tidak bisa di bantah. Dan, _mood _Sasuke makin buruk ketika mendengar gerutuan Sakura yang tidak ada ujungnya semenjak dari asrama.

"Sasuke, kenapa sih mesti kita! Kan ada guru Iruka, atau siapa kek!" Sakura masih berjalan di belakangnya.

"Dan kenapa kau kesal sebenarnya?" Sasuke memutar iris matanya bosan. "Berhenti menggerutu Sakura."

"Habisnya kau tidak tahu sih perasaan cewek! Memangnya tidak susah apa merias diri? Menata rambut? Belum lagi kalau gaunku terciprat air kotor!" Sakura masih saja menggerutu di belakangnya.

"Jadi kau kesal karena kau akan tampak jelek?"

"Iya!"

"…" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, beruntung jaraknya dan Sakura cukup jauh jadi mereka tidak akan bertabrakan. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang dingin sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia memandang Sakura dengan lebih _intens_. "Kau cantik Sakura, persetan dengan berantakan atau tidak, itu jelas bukan masalah besar."

Sesaat Sasuke merasakan menyesal tengah mengucapkan hal itu. Sejak kapan perkataannya jadi tidak terkontrol begini! Mulutnya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan otaknya!

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terlihat mematung. Perlahan gadis itu mulai mendekatinya, dan berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Mata keduanya saling terpaut, dan tanpa Sasuke sadari jemari tangan Sakura mulai naik dan merengkuh pipi Sasuke.

Dan…

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka ada seseorang yang berani menarik kedua pipinya.

"Hey, kau itu benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke ya? Atau kau itu alien yang sedang menyamar?" Sakura masih mencubit pipi Sasuke sambil menarik-nariknya, seakan-akan mencoba menarik topeng yang terpasang. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan memasang tatapan polosnya. "Kenapa kau jadi semanis ini?"

"Lepas," Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari pipinya. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan. Berharap semoga Sakura tidak melihat rona merah yang sempat berada di pipi pemuda tampan itu.

_Hell_, kenapa ia bisa memerah seperti itu!

Wajah gadis itu terlalu dekat dengan miliknya, Sasuke bersumpah ia tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan perempuan lain. Jadi, itu hal normal bukan jika memerah?

"Hey Sasuke! Jangan kabur!" teriak Sakura.

Terdengar langkah-langkah kecil di belakangnya, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura tengah mengikutinya di belakangnya. Dan ketika mereka sudah sejajar, Sakura berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sasuke.

"Duh, kau itu pelan-pelan bisa tidak! Aku pakai _high heels _tahu! Belum lagikan gaun ini gaun panjang! Kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana!"

"Kau itu senang menggerutu ya?"

"Huh, tadi saja manisnya minta ampun! Sekarang malah jadi menyebalkan lagi," cibir Sakura sambil menyikut Sasuke. "Eh, itukan tokonyakan? Eh kok tutup sih?"

Sasuke mencari-cari toko yang Sakura tunjuk, ia lalu melihat memang seorang lelaki tengah memasukan beberapa barangnya ke dalam mobil. Dan Sasuke yakin orang itu adalah pemilik toko itu. Sasuke lalu melangkah lebih cepat, ia tidak mau kembali ke Damasquile dengan tangan kosong.

"EH? Eh jangan lari Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura. Tidak memakan waktu lama hingga Sasuke sampai di sisi lelaki yang tengah memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil.

"Ukon?"

"Ya?" Lelaki itu menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Sasuke?"

"Aa."

Ternyata pemilik toko itu adalah orang yang Sasuke kenal. Ukon adalah penjual alat musik pertama yang selalu di hubungi keluarga Uchiha apabila mereka membutuhkan hal-hal yang berbau dengan musik. Secara tidak langsung, mereka mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama –dan kebetulan keduanya lumayan dekat.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ukon.

"Sasuke! Kenapa berlari segala sih!" begitu menyadari ada orang lain, Sakura seolah-olah berubah sifatnya. "Eh, selamat sore."

"Selamat sore juga Nona, wah Saasuke aku tidak menyangka kau punya pacar secantik ini," goda Ukon seraya terkekeh pelan. "Mau maunya kau Nona dengan pemuda dingin ini."

"Aku di suruh membeli _microfon _oleh Nona Tsunade," ujar Sasuke datar. "Ada tidak _microfon_nya?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat cengiran di bibir Ukon menghilang. Pemuda itu terlihat keheranan menatap Sasuke. Dan jika saja mereka tidak mengenal begitu lama, Sasuke mungkin akan melewatkan tatapan takut dari Ukon.

"Kau masih di Damasquile Sasuke?" Ukon melotot heran menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang malam ini ke _mansion_ Uchiha?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Sasuke menatap Ukon heran. "Ini bukan musim libur."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka."Kenapa Sasuke harus pulang?"

Keheningan tiba-tiba saja menyergap mereka. Baik Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak memiliki petunjuk atas pertanyaan Ukon. Memangnya ada apa sampai Sasuke harus pulang ke _mansion _Uchiha malam ini? Apa yang Ukon katakan sebenarnya?

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Ukon akhirnya menarik nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Bukankah Sakon sudah mengabarkan pada Itachi bukan kalau malam ini, para _Shadow Leaque _akan menyerang Damasquile? Memang kabar itu belum sampai?"

.

.

.

.

**To **_Be _Continue.

.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

_Lalalalaaaaaaaaaa~_

_Cepetkaaaaan updatenya! Diusahakan deh ini tamat secepetnya takutnya saya gak sempet ngelanjutin fanfic saya hiks. Bentar lagi Damasquile Arc. tamat looooh hihihi :D_

_._

**SPECIAL THANK'S :**

cheryxsasuke (_Waah makasih udah sukaa ya! Ga usah nunggu bulan depan, ini udah di update kok hehehe)_ ;  .3 ; Haza ShiRaifu ; Gin Kazaha ; Zuka (_sudaah update yaa hehe_) ; Rinchan21 (_Dark moon nanti mungkin September, atau agustus haha. Sudah di lanjut yaa! Makasih udah nyemangatin hehehe)_; desypramitha2 ; hanazono yuri ; Nan nda(whoaaa makasih yaa pujiannya hehehe. Iyaa dong pasti naksir! Mohon review lagi yaaa kalau berkenan hehe) ; Guest(_sudah update yaa hehehe)_ ; iya baka-san ; Tsurugi De Lelouch ; Rhoseus x Caesius


	8. CHAPITRE : VIII

Declaimer _**Always **_Mashasi Kishimoto

But, this story and some weird words always be mine.

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Fantasy, ETC.**

Genre : Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc etc.

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : SasuSaku_

* * *

Book One : Destiny We Choose.

_**By **_Selenavella

* * *

**CHAPITRE : VIII**

**.**

.

Mobil hitam itu berpacu cepat di jalanan yang berkelok-kelok. Walaupun berada di sisi jurang dan jika si pengemudi oleng sedikit mereka bisa langsung terjun bebas ke laut, si pengemudi tidak menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Wajah kedua orang itu terlihat sama-sama tegang.

"Bagaimana ini…," gumam sang gadis. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda tampan di sisinya. "Haruskah kita melapor pada Nona Tsunade?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudinya. "Kita masih harus menunggu apakah yang dikatakan oleh Ukon itu benar. Kita belum tahu jamnya dengan pasti, dan kita tidak bisa mengacaukan _Zleats Ball._"

Jelas kedua orang itu sama-sama bingung, mereka masih bertanya-tanya apa yang Ukon katakan itu benar atau tidak. Lelaki itu memang berkata bahwa malam ini Damasquile akan di serang oleh _Shadow Leakue_, dan lelaki itu tahu semua ini dari saudara kembarnya yang merupakan pengikut dari _White Aerith_. Akan tetapi Ukon tidak tahu waktu pastinya kapan, tapi setelah beberapa kali melemparkan rayuan, akhirnya Ukon bersedia mencari tahu kapan pastinya _Shadow Leakue _akan menyerang.

Dan pemuda pemilik toko musik itu berjanji akan mengabari secepatnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan Sasuke?" ujar Sakura pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku takut."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura yang saat ini jelas ketakutan, tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka harus mengontrol diri mereka. Karena, apabila mereka tidak berpikir jernih maka keadaan malah akan semakin runyam.

Jika yang dikatakan Ukon hanya kebohongan semata maka itu merupakan hal yang melegakan.

Akan tetapi…

_Jika itu adalah kebenaran?_

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sasuke membelokan mobilnya ke dalam jalan masuk menuju Damasquile. "Sementara ini, jangan jauh-jauh dariku Sakura."

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang tiba di pintu aula utama membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kalian kemana saja!" teriak Shizune. Ia mengambil _microfon _dari tangan Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai! Dan kalian malah belum tiba!"

"Tadi, ada sedikit halangan," Sasuke berkata dengan tenang. "Dimana Nona Tsunade?"

"Ia baru datang dari pusat kota, kalian bersiap-siaplah! Kalian tunggu saja di depan pintu aula, nanti ketika pintu terbuka kalian berdua masuklah dan berjalan menuju area di tengah sana ya? Mengertikan? Kalian sudah mendapatkan pengarahan bukan?"

"Ya, kali mengerti," Sakura mengangguk kaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan kalian terlebih dahulu," Shizune lalu dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura adalah orang yang memecahkan keheningan itu dengan tawa canggungnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, berharap tawanya bisa mencairkan suasana –walaupun jelas gagal.

"Ha ha ha, baiklah kita tidak akan menghancurkan acara _Zleats Ball _setelah usaha keras kita belakangan?" Sakura tertawa hambar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Siap tidak siap, kita harus membuka acara ini."

"Ya."

Sebuah tangan terulur ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu memandangi tangan orang itu dengan heran, ia lalu menatap wajah pemilik tangan. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya, seolah menanyakan apa yang ditatap gadis itu.

"Hn?"

"Tangan?" dan begitulah jawaban pintar dari Haruno Sakura.

"Apalagi memang gadis bodoh?"

"Huh," Sakura mendengus jengkel. "Hanya untuk malam ini."

"Aa, hanya untuk malam ini."

Dan, jemari Sakurapun menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Dalam hatinya, Sakura merasakan bahwa tangannya terasa begitu pas di dalam gandengan pemuda tampan itu. Merekapun berjalan bergandengan menuju pintu besar aula. Sakura menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan debaran yang menggila di dalam dadanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari seperti ini akan tiba juga.

Suara alunan orkestra dari dalam ruangan menandakan acara itu akan di mulai.

Sesuai tradisi, sepasang _Rhean _dan _Kleav _itupun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tangan berpautan, membuka acara _Zleats Ball _sebagai orang yang pertama berdansa.

Begitu pintu di buka, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dengan tenang ke dalam ruangan. Sasuke masuk tetap dengan pandangan datarnya, sementara Sakura menebar senyumnya. Keduanya tampil begitu serasi, dan mau tak mau menimbulkan keirian dari banyak orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Jarak dari pintu aula ke tempat dansa cukup jauh, namun tidak di butuhkan waktu yang lama hingga mereka sampai di tengah ruangan.

Musik berhenti, tanda bagi pasangan itu untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk berdansa.

Begitu tangan keduanya sudah pada tempatnya masing-masing, permainan biolapun terdengar dan keduanya berputar-putar menari. Sakura nyari bisa mendengar bagaimana suara jantungnya terdengar begitu jelas. Ia bahkan takut Sasuke bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya.

Tapi, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sampai jantungnya berdebar sampai begitu.

Apa karena ketakutan akan serangan ke Damasquile, atau karena senyum tipis yang Sasuke lempar padanya.

"Rileks Sakura, jangan kaku begitu," bisik Sasuke ketika selesai mengangkatnya ke udara. Gaunnya mengembang dengan indah di udara ketika Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Ketika lelaki itu menarik gadis itu mendekat lagi, itu merupakan tanda bahwa pasangan-pasangan di sekeliling lantai dansa boleh bergabung. "Ukon sepertinya sudah mengirimkan pesan, ponselku terasa bergetar."

"Bisakah kita –"

"Begitu lagu ini selesai, kita melapor pada Kakashi atau Tsunade, kemudian mencari teman-temanmu," potong Sasuke. Ia lalu memutar Sakura kembali. "Aku tahu kau khawatir bukan?"

Dan, Sakurapun bernafas lega. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke sepandai itu membaca pikiran orang lain. Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan. Karena keduanya tidak bisa meninggalkan lantai dansa dengan tiba-tiba, keduanya terpaksa menahan dirinya.

Lagu itu terasa begitu panjang bagi Sakura. Padahal sebelumnya, Sakura tidak pernah menyadari berapa lama lagu ini berlangsung.

Harapan Sakurapun terwujud, akhirnya orkestra berhenti memainkan lagu klasik tersebut. Masih dengan pegangan di jemari Sasuke, Sakura menarik Sasuke keluar dari lantai dansa. Matanya mulai mencari-cari temannya. Ino atau Hinata, siapapun yang bisa di percaya untuk mengabarkan pada guru atau siapapun untuk menambah penjagaan atau apapun–walaupun ia berharap bahwa isi pesan itu mengatakan bahwa semua itu hanyalah lelucon kejam.

"Mereka akan menyerang malam ini, pukul 8 atau 9. Mereka dalam perjalanan."

Suara Sasuke membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke jam besar yang terlihat dari jendela besar aula, ia membelalakan matanya melihat jam menunjukan angka 7.55.

Berarti –

"Kita cari Nona Tsunade dulu, brengsek kenapa kabar itu tidak sampai ke Itachi," maki Sasuke seraya menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu!" tukas gadis itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Kita beritahu Naruto? Setidaknya, kita butuh bantuan bukan?"

Dan, ia menemukan lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan si wanita berambut _indigo_. Walau wajah Hinata yang terlihat seperti orang yang akan pingsan, Sakura tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu berbahagia. Ia jadi ragu untuk memberi tahu Hinata, ia tidak ingin merusak _moment _dari Hinata dan Naruto itu.

"Ayo."

Suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. Merekapun bersama-sama mendatangi Naruto dan Hinata. Ketika mereka sampai di depan Naruto dan Hinata, seringai Narutopun terkembang.

"Wah wah wah… Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian malah jadi pasangan betulan," Naruto terkekeh masih dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Hinata. Ia menyeringai jahil, sambil memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke. "Kalian ini berpacaran kok tidak bilang-bilang sih!"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia lalu mengikuti arah pandang mata biru Naruto. Dan iapun baru menyadari kalau tangan keduanya masih terpaut satu sama lain. Sakura menarik tangannya sambil memukul Naruto. "Naruto!"

Wajahnya mengeras, ia tidak mau satu orangpun ada yang menangkap wajahnya yang mulai memanas. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, _dobe_."

"Adududuh, sakit tahu Sakura! Kau ini monster jadi-jadian ya!"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda _idiot_!"

"Sa-Sakura kenapa kemari?" Hinata angkat bicara, setengah b erusaha meredakan amarah sahabatnya itu. "Ke-kenapa?"

Perkataan Hinata seolah menamparnya dan mengingatkan gentingnya keadaan saat ini, ia meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku? Tolong cari Neji, berjaga-jagalah jangan lengah malam ini," terang Sakura panjang lebar. "Cari Shizune-_sensei _dan katakan Damasquile akan di serang, aku tidak tahu tapi para _Shadow Leakue _tengah dalam perjalanan kemari."

"_Shadow Leakue_?" mata Hinata berkilat kaget. "Ba-bagaimana –"

"Ini tidak penting, tolong pokoknya kerjakan secepat mungkin."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"_White Aerith_, mereka katanya akan menyerang Damasquile hari ini," Sasuke melirik ponselnya. "Orang yang bertugas melaporkan ke Itachi di serang. Waktunya sudah di tentukan, pukul 8."

"A-apa?" ujar Sakura tergagap. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon. "Tolong , aku percayakan semuanya pada kalian."

"He-HEY!" teriak Naruto.

Keduanya tidak bisa mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Mereka nyaris berlari sangat cepat dan menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang. Naruto memandangi keduanya dengan cemas. Hal itu tertangkap oleh mata _lavender _Hinata.

"Ka-Kau susul saja mereka," ujar Hinata pelan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kita bertemu lagi nanti. Aku akan pergi dengan Kak Neji mencari Shizune-_sensei_. Aku tidak akan mungkin ditinggalkan Kak Neji di sini _ne_."

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Aku juga khawatir padamu tahu," ujar Naruto dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Aku tahu, tapi Na-Naruto pasti ingin membantu Sasukekan? Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa tolong hubungi ponselku ya?"

"Pasti," Hinata mengangguk yakin. "Pergilah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kleiv_ dan _Rhean_ itu berlarian sepanjang koridor. Waktu mereka hanya tersisa sedikit, sementara ruangan Tsunade masih terasa begitu jauh. Waktu terus berputar, dan seakan-akan di kejar-kejar, keduanya berlarian makin cepat.

Ketakutan dalam diri mereka sama-sama tumbuh semakin besar.

_**DUAAAAAAAAAR!**_

Suara ledakan itu menghentikan kedua orang itu. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, walaupun Sasuke mampu menyembunyikan Sakurapun akhirnya berhenti berlari. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terlihat di keningnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat panik. "Sasuke… Barusan itu…"

Sebelum Sasuke mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Suara nyanyian terdengar dari bagian utara kastil –tempat ruang kerja Tsunade. Sakura cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. Ia tahu siapa yang bernyanyi itu. Suara orang-orang itu terdengar oleh seisi kastil mungkin.

_._

_Kami adalah bayangan._

_Kami para santo yang suci._

_Kami akan menyucikan jiwa kalian._

_Datanglah, bersujud pada White Aerith._

_Karena, dialah orang utusan Tuhan untuk kami semua._

_Hidup dengan kejayaan, bahagialah kalian yang mendengar ini._

.

Bulu kuduk Sakura mulai terasa berdiri. Ia tahu nyanyian sakral itu merupakan nyanyian para _Shadow Leakue _. Ini adalah pertanda bahwa penyerangan telah dimulai. Mereka sudah menyanyikan lagu kematian.

"SASUKE! SAKURA!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kedua orang itu sontak memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat panik alih-alih ketakutan. Begitu dekat dengan kedua orang yang ia cari, Uzumaki Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Penyerangan…," ujarnya pelan. Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu memandang keduanya bergantian. "Ta-tadi aku bertemu Kakashi-_sensei, _dan diamenyuruh kita langsung pergi secepat mungkin dari sini."

"Apa?! Tapi bagaimana dengan Ibu?" seru Sakura frustasi. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di sini! Tadi terjadi ledakan di kantornya! Aku ingin mengecek ke sana!"

"Sakura! Ini perintah!" seru Naruto dengan mata birunya yang terlihat begitu gelap kali ini. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke dengan harap. "Kau membawa kunci _slovoriesky_mu?"

"Ya."

"Kita pergi," Naruto lalu menyeret tangan kedua temannya itu.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sakura. Ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Ia melotot marah pada Naruto. "Tsunade adalah Ibuku! Dan Ibu sedang ada di dalam! Walaupun ia bukan Ibu kandungku, aku tidak mau kalau sampai Ibu kenapa-kenapa!"

"Sakura! Ini perintah langsung dari Nona Tsunade! Dia memerintahkannya pada Kakashi, Nona Tsunade berpesan untuk langsung membawamu pergi dengan keadaan utuh. Mungkin, saat ini ia tengah bertarung di sana! Kumohon mengertilah!" teriak Naruto tak terkendali. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak pernah terlihat sepanik ini. "Jika kau benar-benar menyayangi Tsunade, maka tolong ikut denganku."

"Tapi…"

"Ikutlah Sakura, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan enggan Sakurapun akhirnya mau di seret oleh kedua lelaki itu. Suara pekikan dan jeritan terdengar begitu jelas, Sakura menjadi takut. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika itu adalah dirinya yang ada di dalam? Atau sahabatnya!

Demi Tuhan ia tidak pernah setakut ini.

Jarak dari koridor timur menuju tempat parkiran memang tidak begitu jauh. Mereka bertiga sampai tanpa menemui satu orang _Shadow Leakue_, Sasuke menyalakan alarm mobilnya sebelum melempar kuncinya pada Naruto. Naruto masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di jok belakang. Naruto yang mengendarai mobil _Slovoriesky_ Sasuke mengumpat.

"Sialan! _GPS_mu menunjukan kalau gerbang depan tertutup. Ini pasti ulah mereka!" umpat Naruto. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia memundurkan mobilnya dengan kasar kemudian ia membanting setirnya dan menjalankan mobil dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu kita lewat mana Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita lewat hutan pinus, Hinata, Ino, dan Neji dan yang lain juga pasti juga akan melewati tempat itu," Naruto terlihat kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir. Ia menatap Damasquile dari kaca spion mobilnya.

Dan hal itu membawa mimpi buruk pada Naruto.

Damasquile yang biasanya berdiri tegak dan megah, kini terlihat mengerikan. Kobaran api terlihat dimana-mana, menara Astronomi terlihat runtuh, dan suara jeritan-jeritan mengerikan itu terdengar begitu jelas.

Entah mengapa ia merasa beruntung menemukan Kakashi. Jika bukan karena guru berambut perak itu, ia tidak akan tahu dimana Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan, ia juga tidak akan mengetahui jalan rahasia ini.

"Sasuke…," gumam Sakura. Mata hijaunya menutup dengan erat. Ia menutup wajahnya denga kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Demi Tuhan… Bagaimana ini? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?"

Uchiha bungsu itu tidak mampu menemukan jawabannya. Ia lalu menarik Sakura dan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang gadis itu. Sasuke tahu Sakura sedang menangis kali ini di dalam pelukannya, bahu gadis itu bergetar.

Mungkin, jika ini adalah hari-hari biasa ia akan keberatan setengah mati.

Tapi, kali ini ia tidak keberatan.

Ia tahu bagaimana beban berat yang ada di dalam dada Sakura.

Begitu mereka memasuki hutan pinus, semua orang di dalam mobil mulai bernafas lega. Karena, mereka tahu mereka sudah mulai aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda _Shadow Leakue _di luar pagar Damasquile. Dan, benar apa kata Kakashi.

Ada bagian dari tembok Damasquile yang bisa di tembus, karena itu hanya sebuah hologram.

"Tenanglah Sakura…," Sasuke memeluk Sakura lebih kencang. Ia ingin meringankan beban gadisi ni.

.

.

"_**Semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura-chan**_**,"** gumam Naruto.

.

.

"–**Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan mobil itupun melanju dalam kegelapan menuju…

_Mansion_ Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO **_BE_CONTINUE**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Catatan Author :_

_Bakakakakakak, akhirnya di update jugaaaaa! Cepetkaan? Saya lagi kejar setoran, mumpung rajin yaa update deh hehehe._

_Oh ya, saya lagi ngerjain nih oneshoot baru fantasy juga sih, gara-gara nonton saint seiya saya jadi keinspirasi nulis itu fanfic, tapi gatau kapan di publish. Sakura jadi Athena, dan Sasuke si ganteng jadi Hades kekeke._

_Udah ya segini dulu, kita ketemu minggu depan? Atau minggunya minggu depan? See ya!_

**SPECIAN THANK'S**

GazzelE VR (Makasih pujiannya hehehe, bukan kok Shadow Leakue yaa liat nanti tapi bukan akatsuki yaa! Soalnya akatsuki ceritanya baik kok hehe. Ini syudaah update!) ; Pinky Blossom (Syudaah di update yaah hehee) ; _cheryxsasuke_ (iyaa nih, lagi kejar setoraan hehehe. Iya ini udah klimaks Damasquile arc, kalau arc arc yang lain belum mulaaai. Makasih yaaa) ; cherryemo (Makaaaaasih pujiannya! Ini udah update yaah hehehe) ; _uchiharuno_ (Arisa-chan mungkin hehe. Waah ini nagih dark moon di sini salah tempaat huehuehe, dark moon udah beres tapi mungkin gak'an di update dulu yaa, hehehe maafkkaaan) ; Gin Kazaha (romancenya mungkin nanti di chapter belasan yaaa hehehe. Ini sudah di update yaa makasih udah nunggu!) ; hanazono yuri (sudaaaaah update kilat hehe) ; _Fujiwara Aeris _(Waah typo kayaknya, maafkan yaah! Akasuna Sakura kok bukan Haruno hehe) ;  .3 (syudaaaaaah update) ; Tsurugi De Lelouch (Kan kalau dingin juga pasti leleeeeeh hehehe. Saya gak jago bikin action gituuu, maafkan yaah kalau penyerangannya keliatannya garame) ; Alihyun (Iyaa, konfliknya mulai nih soalnya arc 1 sudah tamaat. Engga kok, emang gada mic aja makannya Tsunade nyuruh wkwkwk. Emaang, Sasori yang siscom tuuuh kyaaa XD) ; Refunny (Aku jugaaa pengen punya kakak kayak Sasori hiks. Oh ya? Makasih yaaa, aku kadang masih banyak kosakata yang salah! Sama kok aku juga masih banyaak belajar hehehe) ; mautauaja (Whoaaa makasih udah suka! Hehehehe, udah update cepet yaaah :D ) ; Haekal Uchiha (Mungkin chapter kedepaaannya bakalan banyak romance…mungkin, soalnya genre disini advanture fantasy siiiih yang diutamakan hehehe. Sudaaah di update yaa! Makasih udah nungguin hehe)


End file.
